


Did You See That?

by Johzanji99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, ColorBlind!Oikawa Tooru, Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, First ongoing fic, Fluff, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriages, More tags as I go, Non-Consensual, OC is a portrayal of multiple people in my life, POV Alternating, Please be nice, Slight Violence, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, colorblind au, including me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanji99/pseuds/Johzanji99
Summary: A shitty story about Oikawa being colorblind and his love for Iwaizumi. With slight adventure from one school to another. From the mind of Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and multiple other characters! I don't know when I'll finish or how long I'll continue this story, but I will try my hardest.





	1. Warnings & Notes

This is a IwaOi fanfic dedicated to absolutely nothing. I'm colorblind, but to only certain colors. 1. Mima, Miya, and JR are characters I came up with and if you have a problem with it, please, keep it to yourself.  
2\. I usually need help writing the next chapter, so if you have suggestions, feel free to DM on IG @ Johzanji99  
3\. Eventual Smut

Notes #1: Mima is an OC that can I created to represent the reader in the story. If you replace the second M with an N, you'd get Mina, and if you add -san to the end, you would get minasan. In Japanese, the meaning of the word is "everyone". So, "everyone" is a main character.  
Miya is an OC but she is only brought up in 1 chapter so far, so she's not really important.  
JR is also an OC because I don't hate any characters of HQ!! enough to make them the bad guy. So, JR is a bad guy. Honestly, fuck JR.  
Notes #2: If you have any ideas on a chapter that you'd like me to write, I've taken multiple requests in that past, so feel free.  
Notes #3: I haven't gotten anywhere close to smut in the story. So, please, hold your horses. 

I'm trying to make a schedule for posting time because of school and softball just started. I think the first chapter will be posted this weekend, or next Thursday because that's when I have free time. 

I started writing this story last June and only have 6 chapters written and I hit a huge writers block in October, so I'm trying to remake the whole story. 

Thank you for learning about my upcoming work. 

Have the day that you deserve!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is utter crap, but I'm on a time limit. So, please, enjoy!!

~Oikawa~  
    Of course Oikawa could see what that was. He can't see color, but he can see. Why does his doctor think different?

    "It's a flower. I told you, doc, I can see. Can I leave?" Oikawa was annoyed, he needed to get to volleyball practice.  
     
    "We're almost done, just a couple more, please, Tooru, wait."

    He sped through the next pictures and left. It was always the doctor's fault that he was late on Thursdays. For the past two years, he hasn't been able to go to Thursday practice. Which meant he had to run more than the other guys. 

    "Shittykawa, when will you tell us where you've been? If you're seeing a girl, you can wait after practice. Run ten laps and join us after," Iwaizumi said. 

    "When it comes down to it, I'll tell you. Until then. I'll run," Oikawa took off. He hasn't gotten the guts to tell his team he can't see colors. He tries to keep his comfortable closes to the only colors he can see, black, grey, and white. There's no point, he can still play volleyball, with or without color. 

    No, there is a point to tell, but he's afraid that they'll think he's lying. You can't actually prove you're color blind unless they can see through your eyes. Every time he thinks about it, he gets angry. Is he really not trustworthy? He's kept every secret he's been told a secret. He is the captain. But, they still wouldn't believe him. They'd think he was trying to get sympathy from them. 

    Buried in his thoughts, he ran the laps in no time. He joined the team and told them what the need to work on in practice. His vision blurred for a second and he started to stumble. Did people see that? Nah, I'm alright. 

    "Oikawa, are you okay?" Yahaba asked. 

    "Yes, now go practice," he said. Yelled? Why was everyone looking at him? "What? Practice! The volleyballs won't spike themselves!" 

    He went to the bathroom to wash his face. He dried his face and looked into the mirror in front of him. Does he have gray hair? Is it still the golden brow he had at the age of 16? He hasn't looked in a mirror for a year now. 

    "I thought you got over your love of yourself. Guess I was wrong," Iwaizumi said from behind him. "You only came in here to wash your beautiful face and stare at it."

    'Don't you dare say that to me, it's been a fucking year. Don't be a fucking asshole. You fucking dick who..' Oikawa said in his thoughts. "Heh, guess I can't stay away forever."  
'Why the hell is my face wet again. I'm not crying, am I?'

    "Oikawa? Are you okay?" Iwaizumi sounded sincere. 

    "Yeah, I'm just too pretty for myself," his voice trembled. 'Dammit, Oikawa, get yourself under control.'

    "Do you always cry like a child when you look in the mirror? I'll break every mirror if so." Iwaizumi said. 

    "Fuck off," Oikawa whispered. 

    "What." It wasn't even a question. Iwaizumi was already pushing Oikawa against the wall, holding him by his shirt. "Say it louder so that the rest of the team can hear it. Don't be a weak-ass bitc-" it was squared off as Oikawa hit Iwaizumi on the jaw. 

    "Don't you touch me. I'm not afraid to sit you on the bench. I won't-" It was a full on brawl now. Iwaizumi was throwing Oikawa across the floor, leading out the door to the gym. There, he picked Oikawa up by the collar and punched him in the eye. He continued to hit him, before Kyotani pulled him off. Oikawa had a bleeding nose and Iwaizumi's lip was torn. 

"Stop it." he said in a dark voice. 

"You can go suck my dick, I'm out of here," Oikawa said, leaving the gym. Iwaizumi jerked out of Kyotani's grip, chasing after Oikawa. 

"What the fuck was that?" Iwaizumi asked, catching up to Oikawa. 

"Obviously a brawl," Oikawa looked straight ahead. "Go back to practice, Iwa-chan. I'll be okay."  
"You have a bloody nose."

"You have a busted lip."

"Why did you tell me to fuck off? I was messing with you." Iwaizumi wasn't going to go back to practice. 'I might as well let him follow'

"You joke too much. I don't know what's serious and what's a joke," Oikawa explained. 

They walked together, silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, they know when each other need silence. They just. Walked. Oikawa was buried in his thoughts and so was Iwaizumi. Where were they going? 

"Iwaizumi?" 

"Yes, Trashykawa?"

    "What's my hair color?" Oikawa said it like he already knew the color. He did, but didn't know if it was the same. 

    "Still the same golden brown from 13 years ago" Iwaizumi answered, he didn't even question why he had asked. 

"That's what I thought," Oikawa smiled. Now that he knows he isn't graying, he can sleep in peace. 

"Karasuno invited us to a barbeque. Well, everyone in Miyagi. Not just us," Iwaizumi said. "I know you don't like them, but-"

"I like them, but they went to Nationals when it was supposed to be us. It just pisses me off," Oikawa said. He blushed while saying that, because he was the only one who didn't cry after they lost. Captains aren't supposed to cry in front of the team, it shows that they surrender, and Oikawa doesn't like surrendering. 

"Still an ass about that?" Iwaizumi said, laughing. 

"Ushijima is just a dick about it, so yeah, I'm pissed." If there was anybody that knew how much Oikawa actually hated Ushijima, it was Iwaizumi. 

"Well, if we agree to go, I'll hide you from him." Iwaizumi smiled. 

They ended up going to 8-11 to get rice balls to eat. They talked about the universities they wanted to go to, both not going to the same one. 

"After 15 years of knowing each other and hanging out every weekend, I think we need to go to different UNI's," Iwaizumi had said. It hurt Oikawa, of course it did. 

Well, yeah, he WAS in love with Iwaizumi, after all. 

"Yeah, I mean, can you imagine having to be roommates with you? Talk about disaster," Oikawa joked. 

"The sky is beautiful today," Iwaizumi declared. 

Oikawa looked up into the sky and say gray. "Is it going to storm? It's pretty gray."

'HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FORGET YOU'RE COLOR BLIND?!" Oikawa yelled at himself. 

"No? The sun is shining and there isn't a cloud in the sky? Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I was messing with you! Jeez, I now know to not mess with you," Oikawa said, playing it smoothly, eyes closed.

"I don't believe it," Iwaizumi said. 

"Believe it, Iwa-chan, I can joke too-" he was cut off by Iwaizumi jumping up and running after a girl. "And I thought I was a fuck boy." 

He realized who the girl was. "Mima!" he screamed chasing after her.  
~Iwaizumi~  
"Alright, chickatees, calm down. Wait. Why are you both bloody?" Mima asked. 

"We got in a fight with each other." Iwaizumi explained.  

    "Come on, you're both pretty. No need to fight," Mima was a well known manager at Karasuno. She went to school abroad and beautiful sister of a former volleyball player. She's fluent in both English and Japanese, that when she's angry, she yells in both languages. It surprises people when they figure out Mima isn't an only child. She has beauty mark and bronze hair. She's well known to being happy even when sad. Her eye color played along the line of heterochromia with baby blue and brown sugar. Iwaizumi and her were only a couple of centimeters off in height. 

    The only reason why Mima and Oikawa get along is the hatred they share for Ushijima. It's a nice relationship between the two because Mima will date anyone that is willing. She won't cheat though. She has amazing morals, and she's an amazing friend who's always there to help. Though, she never pushes her problems on other people. Iwaizumi thinks that it's because she doesn't have any. She deals with one thing at a time. Or she has a psychiatrist. That'd help. 

    "You guys going to the barbeque? Nekoma and Jozenji said they were going, only you and Shiratorizawa haven't responded. It'd be better if you guys came," Mima put her hand on her hip, showing that if they declined, they would most likely get an ass kicking. 

    Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa and responded, "Sure, we'd be glad to go." 

    "Wicked, Oikawa, can I talk to you? Alone?"  
~Oikawa~  
    "Have you told them?" Mima asked.

    "They wouldn't believe me," Oikawa said. "I'll tell them tomorrow." 

    "If you don't, I will. If you want me to, that is." Mima said. 

    Mima always helped. She never found a problem in it. She always had time to help everyone, even if she had her own problems. That's one of the many reasons Oikawa loved her. She was a sister he always wanted. She never got in the way, but actually made way. 

    "I promise I'll do it. Just... If anything happens, you'll have to be there for me." 

    "Of course, Oikawa." She smiled. That smile. Jesus, Oikawa might be color blind, but he can definitely see white, and that smile would make him blind. Some day. 

    "To be completely honest," Mima started. "I thought if you would come, Shiratorizawa wouldn't, hopefully they don't." 

    There's another reason he loves her. They both think Shiratorizawa is a stuck up school full of show off's. They hate Ushijima with a passion, but Mima said if he wanted Ushijima to stop messing with him, she'd date him. 

    "God, I hope."  
~Iwaizumi~  
    *The next day* 

    "Alright," Iwaizumi said. "Next week, Karasuno is having a barbeque. And we. are. Going. No 'buts' because this is a barbeque, who doesn't want that."

    You could hear everyone's stomach grumble. 

    "You have anything to add, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked. 

    Oikawa looked uncomfortable. He fidgeted in place and shook his head as if to say yes.

"Um, y-yes. It's not important, bu-but I promised someone I would do this today." He gulped. Holy shit, he really is nervous. "The reason I have been missing practice on Thursday's for the past two years is... Has it really been two years? I need to check the calendar, h-hold on." 

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi said. 

"Hmm, oh, yeah. The reason is because I've been going to the doctor every day after school." he said with a smile.

"Are you dying?" Iwaizumi asked, in all seriousness. 

"No, no. Er, I'm losing... n-no, I've lost my,." Oikawa was a fucking wreck. Everyone waits patiently, though. "I- I can't see colors, and my doctor is afraid I'm losing my sight too." 

Dead silence. More than that. Everyone's eyes were wide open.  

"Oikawa, why are you just now telling us this?" Iwaizumi was irritated? Sad? Concerned?  
"Because I thought you guys wouldn't believe me. You'd think I just want sympathy."

"I'm" Iwaizumi stated,"going to kill you!" He chased after Oikawa only to be stopped by Kyotani. "Why would you think that?!" 

"Because I'm an egocentric asshole." 

"Bullshit, it had been a year since you looked into a mirror." 

"Wha- how do you know that?" 

"Because you avoid dressing rooms when we go shopping, you removed the ones in you room, and lower your head when you're in the bathroom. I'm not going to start on that you used to carry a hand mirror around in your bag too." 

"That's true," Hanamaki said. "It used to make me angry when you would stop all of a sudden to mess with your hair, then it just stopped." 

The whole team hummed. 

"Well, no reason to wait for you to become fully blind. Let's go home," Iwaizumi declared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try my hardest to stay away from using honorifics because I feel awkward using them. But, I’ll try to give it up so Oikawa can stay true to his character. Also, this is just with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Mima

~Oikawa~

He was running. But why? It was dark out and he could barely see five feet in front of him. He heard inhuman noises behind him, but when he turned to look for a split second, he didn’t see a shadow of an animal. He seen a human imprint. 

That made him run faster. He felt his heart pace speed up and felt the oncoming fear that he won’t make it. The growls came closer and closer. As he tried to turn, his knee blew out. He fell to the hard ground and looked to see if the monster was still there. 

His breathing was ragged and that’s all he could hear. As time passed by, his heart and breathing became still and he tried listening to his surroundings. If he gasped, they would echo back as if he were in an empty room. 

‘How will I get out of here?’ Oikawa thought to himself, afraid if he spoke, the monster would come back. He tried to stand, but his knee refused to unlock. He tried dragging himself away, but his arms would slip from under him. It was as if he was glued to the ground. His pulse spiked as he realized he might not live. ‘Where the hell am I? Why can’t I move? Something is in here with me.’ 

As his eyes tried adjusting to the darkness, he could see that there was something. “Hello?” his voice was scratchy from running and exertion. “Is anyone there?” His voice bounced back to him, but part of it was cut off where the figure was standing. “Please answer me.” 

Tears rolled down his face. Yeah, he was terrified. He felt a hole in his chest becoming bigger. Anxiety riding his nerves, he pushed himself. His stomach quivered in fear.. And disgust. Why would his body lock up in time of need? He felt fear earlier, but now he was angry. 

“Oi! Answer me, you bastard!” He yelled at the shadow. His arms slid around like snakes. He fell on his arm to wake it up. He did this multiple times until he felt his arm. He used that one and forced himself up. He grabbed his knee and forced it to bend. He screamed in agony. Hot tears running down his face. He felt as if he had a fever. He gave his knee a couple stretches before he tried to stand. 

He got his legs underneath him and wobbled. He limped towards the figure. He squinted his eyes to see. As he got closer it came clear to what it was. It was him. 

He seen a bright light inside of his doppelganger's eyes. It was like he was shooting beams from them. His clone closed his eyes and when opened again, they were black. 

“Shittykawa!” It yelled. The voice sounded familiar. “Wake up, idiot!” The figure started walking towards him. “We’ll be late!” 

Oikawa opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi. ‘A dream?’ He looked around and noticed he was in his room. His legs were knotted up in his covers. “Iwaizumi? I had the strangest dream..” 

“Yeah yeah, you can tell me later. We’re going to miss the bus if you don’t hurry up.” Iwaizumi was already out his doors before he could say anything else. 

He unwrapped his legs from his blanket and tried to stand. He felt wobbly and kind of sick. He walked to his dresser and grabbed a new pair of pants and his shirt. When he walked out his door, he grabbed his volleyball bag. 

~Iwaizumi~ 

 

While Iwaizumi walked out of Oikawa’s room, he noticed that he didn’t have any mirrors. It had been a long time since he had been in his room. Even though they would hang out a lot, they had gone to Iwaizumi’s house because his mom always kept the cabinets and fridge filled with food. Plus, Iwaizumi had the actual movie taste, unlike Oikawa’s enjoyment of 1950s shitty sfx alien movies. 

“Took you long enough,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa walked out of his room two minutes later after Iwaizumi did. He started for the front door, but Oikawa went to the kitchen. “Oi, we’ll be eating in, like, an hour. You know your stomach doesn’t hold that much food.” 

“But I’m hungry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grabbed a wrapped bar of something out of the pantry. He went to the fridge and grabbed a small box of milk. “You want one?” 

Iwaizumi nodded his head and Oikawa handed him one. They walked out of the house and started for the school. Iwaizumi pulled the straw off of the box and pushed it into the designated spot. 

“Can I tell you about my dream now?” Oikawa asked. 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi quickly finished his milk. He threw it away in the closest trash bin. Oikawa started twiddling his thumbs. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to. I don’t understand what it meant, but I feel like it did.” Oikawa said. “It started in a really dark room…” 

As Oikawa was talking, Iwaizumi spaced off the whole time. 

“Iwaizumi? Earth to Iwaizumi!” Oikawa got into face. “Are you listening?” 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi twiddled his thumbs. 

“What’d I just say?” Oikawa smirked. 

‘Fu-’ “You were talking about the dark figure.” 

“Hmph, I’ll give you that.” Oikawa started rambling again. 

They got to the train station just before it departed. They sat down and both looked around. 

“It’s not as busy as it usually is on school days,” Oikawa inquired. The train passed by a whole scenery before it stopped. Both of them looked up and seen Mima climbed onto the train with her bag wrapped around her arm. She had headphones in and was looking down at her phone so she didn’t notice them. She set her bag down on the floor in front of her and scrolled through her phone. 

Iwaizumi stood up and sat next to her. She still didn’t look up, but her ears started turning red. ‘Does she know it’s me?’ 

“Um, Mima?” Iwaizumi spoke up. 

Mima whipped her head around and a loud crack came from her neck. When she noticed it was Iwaizumi, she started laughing. “Make me break my fucking neck why don’t you! You nearly gave me a heart attack.” She dramatically grabbed her chest where her heart was. “You guys going to the barbecue?” 

She leaned over to look at Oikawa, who was still sitting near the door. He got up and moved to them. “Yeah, I slept in, so we might be a little late. Why are you coming from XX station?” 

“I stayed at my grandparents. My aunt wasn’t home last night, and I’m afraid of staying alone,” Mima went to texting on her phone. 

Mima looked back up a motioned a circle around her face. “So, how are the battle scars?”  
Iwaizumi felt his lip. The blood stopped gushing out when he was about to take his shower the other night, but whenever he tries to remotely smile, it peels open. Oikawa’s nose had bruised, but not as bad as expected. 

“I’ve been getting headaches often, but it’s probably because I move my nose too much,” Oikawa said. The bruise was worse around the bridge of his nose, and only there is it a light yellow and green color. 

‘Not that Oikawa would be able to see that.’ Iwaizumi chuckled to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” Mima said. She was staring right at him. Her blue eye sparkles so much more than her brown one does. 

“Just having a conversation inside my head,” Iwaizumi’s face turned a deep red. 

Both Mima and Oikawa pouted, which made Iwaizumi laugh loudly. “You two are the same person, I swear.” He wiped a tear from his eye. 

“Why are you so cheery today? Did you hit your head on the way here?” Mima started shuffling in her seat, picking her bag off of the ground and putting it on her lap. 

“We will be arriving at XX station soon. We are not responsible for any missing or misplaced items-” the woman on the intercom started. All three stood up and checked to see if they had everything. 

As they walked towards the doors, Mima’s phone rang. 

“Hello?” She answered. She was tapping her foot. “Yeah, so? What do you want me to do- Wait what?!” She yelled. 

She hung up after gaping for a whole minute. “What was it?” Oikawa asked. 

“Shiratorizawa is actually coming to the barbecue.. Ushiwaka will actually be at the barbecue!” Mima finished.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be about WHEN Iwaizumi, Mima, and Oikawa arrive at Karasuno. I was thinking about having a twist to the upcoming chapters and I think I got some ideas. From kissing to fist fights in this got damn chapters. Good luck, mah doods. I haven’t even finished this story, but I’ve already thought of a title for the sequel. Idk I might give the OC her own story. I really like how I portrayed her, and everYBODY DESERVES A TRAGIC BACKSTORY.

~Oikawa~

Mima started running straight. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other and started after her. Oikawa looked around and seen they were near the school. Mima took a right and they were just a block away. 

The team was about to file into the bus. Makki and Mattsun look up at the same time to see the three running. 

“Sorry that we’re late, Oikawa overslept,” Iwaizumi said. The other two were trying to catch their breaths. 

“I.. didn’t hear my… alarm,” Oikawa breathed out. He stood up straight and stretched his back out. “But, we got here. Which is all that matters.” 

“Yeah, but we could’ve been late,” Iwaizumi inquired. 

“Always so negative, Iwa-chan.” Mima walked up to Oikawa, phone in hand. 

“Hey, so I don’t have to drive with you guys, I’m having Ukai pick me up at the station. He just texted me about it, but I’ll see you at the school, ‘kay?” Mima started walking in the way they came. 

“It would have been easier if-” Oikawa started. 

“I know, but Ukai likes making everything difficult. See ya soon!” She winked and walked away. 

~Mima~ 

Her breathing became ragged while watching Aoba Josia converse. She pulled her phone out and started texting Ukai. Then, walking up to Oikawa, she told him she’s leaving. 

‘It’s easier if I’m away. I just need to breathe.’ She was so concentrated on her breathing that she never realized when she got to the station. Ukai’s car pulls up just as she was looking around. 

“Hurry. We need to be at the school before any other school gets there.” Mima climbs in the car. Her breathing becomes worse. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know. It just happened. I was going to ride with them, but I couldn’t.” She grabs her bag and puts it in her lap. She starts rummaging through it till she finds her inhaler. “I don’t think it’s an asthma attack, but it’s never too bad to be sure.” 

~Iwaizumi~

He listens in on some of the conversations behind him. He and Oikawa sat together, of course. They sat in silence the whole way there. But thanks to the team, it wasn’t an awkward silence. 

It was only a thirty minute drive to Karasuno from their school, but it seemed longer than that. Ever since Oikawa said he was color blind, it’s been hard for Iwaizumi to trust what he says. He thought that he just said that to get sympathy, to be completely honest. Oikawa’s an attention seeker, yes. Would he actually be color blind. Or seeking attention? 

“You’re going to hurt your head if you think too much, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said smugly. 

“You dickwad, I don’t know how I haven’t killed you yet,” Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s and pushed his fingertips into his scalp. 

“OW OW IWA-CHAN! LET GO!” Oikawa screamed. 

“Don’t make your ignorant remarks anymore!” Iwaizumi said with a smirk. “You’ll never survive without me when we go to UNI.”

“Then, maybe you should go to mine…” Oikawa said quietly. 

“Nah, don’t make me laugh,” Iwaizumi said. It hurt him that they were going to different universities, but he thought Oikawa was done with him for the past 15 years of his life. He would miss Oikawa. You know, being madly in love with someone hurts when they leave you. 

~Oikawa~

They finally arrived at Karasuno. A couple other buses were there, excluding Shiratorizawa’s. ‘Thank God.’ Oikawa thought. Mima was already walking towards the bus. 

“Well, hello, Mima. It’s as if we haven’t seen each other in years!” Oikawa laughed. 

 

“Whatever, just get going,” she smiled. She looks pale and her eyes are dull. She walks to Iwaizumi and starts talking. 

They started raising their voices until Oikawa heard a slap. He turned to see Mima pointing at Iwaizumi. 

“Don’t ever say that again,” Mima said. She walked away and Oikawa could see anger in her eyes. He looked up to see Iwaizumi rubbing his cheek. He looked up at him and averted his gaze. 

Oikawa could tell by the sound of it that if Iwaizumi had said anything else, it would have been a punch. ‘He probably had it coming.’ 

“Well, if it wasn’t the Great King,” Oikawa turned around to see who it was. He looked to the left and the right, knowing this will piss the child in front of him. He looks down and gasps. 

“Shrimpy, I didn’t see you down there,” he said with a hardy laugh. 

“Be careful, Oikawa, wouldn’t want you tripping over your ego,” Tsukishima said, coming to stand behind Hinata.

 

“Tsukishima-kun! It’s been so long. You still have that snake tongue?” Oikawa laughed. “How’s boning the pinch server?” 

“How’s knowing you’ll never go to Nationals? Oh? Too far?” Tsukishima smirked, walking away. Oikawa’s face got beet red. 

“Tsukki! How rude!” Hinata ran after him. 

‘That boy always has the energy for everything,” Oikawa said to himself. He turned around, only to run into Kiyoko. 

The last time he seen her, he tried to get her number. That was before he accepted himself as gay. He swiveled around her, not making eye contact. 

‘Don’t talk, don’t talk, don’t talk.’ To his luck, she didn’t. He’s not a fan of talking to his old crushes. 

“I know it was bad that I invited both your team and Ushijima’s, but they’d be pissed if I didn’t,” Oikawa turned to see Daichi. 

‘God damn, Karasuno is popping up everywhere.’ Oikawa thought. 

“It’s okay, I would’ve avoided them anyways,” which is completely true, he would’ve stayed in a bathroom for 72 hours instead of hanging out with Shiratorizawa for 5 minutes. 

“Good sportsmanship, Oikawa,” Daichi said sardonically. 

“I know, right?” Oikawa walked away. None of Karasuno and him got along. Except Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Mima. Those three are the ones that he would go to for help. Mostly Mima, but the other two could help him with his homosexual questions. ‘Where the hell is Mima?’ 

He seen her talking to Karasuno’s ace and started walking towards her. Tires screeched and Oikawa saw the horror in Mima’s eyes from a distance. He was afraid to turn around. Knowing if he did, he would run. 

He did, seeing a bus with the words “Shiratorizawa High School” written on the side. He ran- no sprinted towards Mima. She was shocked. Oikawa grabbed her arm and ran away.

“Why the fuck are they here?!” Mima said. They were camping out in the storage closet. “We’ll hide in here to the end of the Earth. I’m not going to be forced to talk to that walking piece of shit.” 

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to hear about not going to his school!” Oikawa exclaimed. 

“You win this round.” Mima opened the door to peek outside. “Okay, here’s the game plan. We go out there and I’ll create a diversion. Ushijima won’t want to talk to you if he’s distracted.” 

“Okay, so what are you going to do?” Oikawa asked. 

“I thought you would come up with that…” Mima confessed. Oikawa just stared at her. 

“WHAT?!” Oikawa screeched. “How am I supposed to come up with your idea?” 

“I don’t know!” Mima yelled back. She got up and paced. “Okay, you know what? Fuck it. Let’s kill them sons of bitches.” 

“O~kay…” Oikawa got up too. 

They walked out of the storage closet. You could see their faces go white. What the fuck were the whole team of Shiratorizawa walking in a V like geese in the fall? Coming straight toward them. 

Mima turns to walk away, but Oikawa grabs her collar, stopping her from leaving. 

“I’ll say sorry later,” Mima said, taking his hand to bite it. 

“OW WHAT THE FU-!” Oikawa’s hand was nearly bleeding. She ran away. 

‘She’s taking me to a fancy restraunt later,” Oikawa thought. 

He stood his ground. Well, shook while standing. He wasn’t scared, he was just a little concerned. For himself. He’s going to piss himself. 

Thank the lords above, Iwaizumi screamed Oikawa’s name. He made his way over to him, showing Ushijima that he was busy. 

“Sweet lord Jesus, I thought I was going to die,” Oikawa stated. 

“Oikawa,” the monotone voice said behind him. 

‘Yep, I’m going to die,’ Oikawa thought. 

“Ushiwaka-chan, how’s life? Did you get a haircut? Oh my, you’ve gotten bigger,” Oikawa was bullshtting his way through. 

Oikawa looked around to see if Mima was around. In the corner of his eye, he saw her walking his way, slowly. That bitch. 

“Life’s perfect, same haircut from last time, and same height. May we speak alone?” Ushijima said. 

“Um, hold that thought real quick,” Oikawa ran to Mima, who was still walking slowly. “Are you dating anyone?” 

 

“No, but that’s not really relevant right now-” Oikawa grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. “Oi! Stop that.” 

“I need you to make out with Ushijima.” 

Processing… Processing… Message received. 

“WHAT!” Mima screamed. 

“That’s your diversion. I know you secretly like him, so please, help me. You bit my hand.” He raised it to prove a point. 

“Okay, but this costs more than a fucking bite!” Mima visibly started getting angry. 

“Please, I’ll pay you handsomely!” Oikawa said. Mima could see the pure desperation in his face. 

“Fine, but this is a discussion for later.” She pointed at him. 

~Suga~

“Oh no.” He felt the atmosphere change. 

“What?” Daichi asked. 

“Oikawa is making Mima do something. I don’t think it was a good idea to have this barbecue…” 

~Oikawa~

Oikawa walked back to Ushijima and turned around to shake his head at Mima. She nodded back and started walking. She headed right towards them. 

“Alright, I’m done. What did you want to talk about, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa asked. 

“Hmph, okay, well-” Someone tapped on his shoulder. 

“Wakatoshi-kun?” someone with a sweet voice said. They both turned around to see Mima standing. 

“Hm?” Jesus, does this guy ever use words? 

“Um, I wanted to- uh,” Mima said, before grabbing his face, pushing her lips against his. 

Silence. You could hear a pin drop.

“GOD DAMNIT!” Iwaizumi screamed. Everyone looked between the two kissing, and Iwaizumi, Oikawa looking at Iwaizumi. 

“Iwa-chan, please let me explain…” Oikawa put his hands up. Iwaizumi was walking towards him, rolling his sleeves in the process. 

It seemed to take forever for Iwaizumi to reach Oikawa, punching him on the nose. 

“SONOFABITCH!” Oikawa screamed holding his nose. “I deserved that.” 

Oikawa stood up, kicking Iwaizumi in the side. He flew to the ground, holding his side. He yanked Oikawa to the ground, straddling him, so he couldn’t run away again. 

“Don’t use Mima for your sick deeds. She shouldn’t be held for what you walk yourself into,” Iwaizumi yelled. “I don’t need this shit.” 

Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s arms above his heads so he could punch him in the stomach.

“Hey!” Mima yelled. “What did I say to you when you first got here?!” 

“I don’t care! You were being used! That’s not something someone should do! Especially to you!” Iwaizumi couldn’t feel his face. It wasn’t smart for him to yell at Mima, but he was already pissed because of Oikawa’s stupid antics. 

Mima punched Iwaizumi in the jaw. She grabbed him by his shirt, yanking him towards her. “It was my decision. Don’t go blaming Oikawa.” 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” someone said. 

All three of them thought it was a teacher, but the only teacher here was Takeda, and he was taking care of the barbeque. They all turned to see JR. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Mima asked. 

“Why are you fighting at a barbecue? Do you seek that much attention, you fucking  
whore?” 

“JR, please, shut your-” Ushijima started. But JR continued. 

“Please, spare us from your shitty antics.” He got down to eye level with her. Bad choice,  
sir. 

Mima brought her fist to his jaw, making him fall. She jumped on him, beating the literal shit out of him. 

She was pulled off by Kyotani. 

“God, who the fuck do you think you are?” JR asked, taking his fist to her stomach. Kyotani threw her to the ground, lightly. He, then, punched JR in the throat. He started making a choked noise. He started falling, but Ushijima caught him. 

“Stop fighting, JR,” he said in a deadpan. 

~Suga~  
“Fucking leave!” Mima yelled. “TAKE YOUR SHITTY ASS FUCKING BUS AND HORRIBLE TEAMMATES AND LEAVE! IF WE HAD A CHOICE, WE WOULDN’T HAVE INVITED YOU DUMBASSES!” 

“Mima,” Suga was beside her. 

“GO FUCK YOURSELVES! YOU GUYS ARE ALL FUCKING TALK! YOU’RE WEAK!” 

“Mima, please calm down,” Suga said. He knew she never cursed like this unless she wanted what she said. Not only does he know that she wants them gone by her voice, but he can’t understand a word coming out of her mouth, only a few. This was because she was speaking English. “Mima, they don’t understand what you’re saying.” He wrapped his arms around her. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” She fell away from him. Suga has never seen Mima cry in the entire year. 

“Don’t be a pussy! Say what you said!” JR yelled. “Come on! Be the fucking dyke you are!” JR screamed. Suga stood up. The last time he got in a fight was with Mima. 10 years ago, before she moved to America. He had given her a black eye, but she never touched him. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Suga said politely. 

“We’ll be leaving,” Ushijima said. 

“No, you can stay. JR, I’m paying for your ticket on the train, you are no longer allowed on the grounds of Karasuno. If you want to see another day, please leave right now,” Daichi was right beside Suga now. “You’re foul language towards someone of different sexual orientation will not be tolerated.” 

Suga grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, smirking at JR.

 

All of Karasuno was lined up now. A manager was also part of the team. Ukai had walked through the crowd of people. 

“They were the ones fighting! Why am I being accused?” JR asked. 

“I didn’t see the other two fighting. There is no proof,” Ukai said. 

JR was scared by the guy behind him. He turned to see Aone, the middle blocker of Date Tech High.

For all Suga knew, him and Mima were like best friends. Mima got everywhere with no problem. She sees the good in all teams. Futakuchi had texted Suga to talk about how Mima sat right next to Aone on the train. He had mentioned that he was sort of jealous of Mima and Aone’s “unspoken of friendship.” 

“You should know that people who mess with Mima mess with the people of other schools,” Aone said in his deep voice. “Unlike you, she cares for the other teams.” 

If Suga hadn’t known better, he would’ve said not to throw him to Aone, but he didn’t care. Aone literally tossed him to the curb. Everyone had gone back to doing what they were before the brawl broke out. 

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Mima were all gone. Suga wasn’t going to look.

 

~Oikawa~

They were all in the bathroom. Same one, the boys room. Oikawa could tell Mima didn’t give a fuck. She was broken, and so was Iwaizumi. 

They’re all broken. 

Oikawa was throwing up, being hit in the stomach knocks everything out of you. Iwaizumi was pouring cold water over his cheek. 

Mima was… Mima was staring straight ahead, 

Broken. Broken didn’t come close to what she was. She had messed with her reputation, that’s what Oikawa thought she thought. He would never know. 

Oikawa thought of words that she was. Defected. Torn. Busted. Collapsed. Cracked. 

Delicate. 

She started crying. This was the first time the two had seen the cheery girl cry. She lost something that no one knew was there. 

A barrier. She had shut all of her feelings down, for everyone. 

Oikawa was done throwing up, most of it just being stomach acid. He took Mima into his arms. He rocked and fell into the wall, sliding down it. He never let go. How could he? He was the one who broke her. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Mima,” Oikawa said, thinking it was a waste of words. “I broke you, I can never be forgiven, I don’t blame you.” 

“T-Tooru!” Mima had whimpered. She sobbed. She’ll never forgive Oikawa. She’ll never speak to him again. He was okay, he deserved losing his friend. He could feel his shirt becoming soaked with her tears. 

He rubbed her back. He kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, Mima. We’re all broken. Hell, you probably even broke Iwa-chan’s jaw.” He was lighting the mood. “My self-esteem is at an all time low, using you for my own dirt. I never cared for your feelings, I’ve realized.” 

She stopped sobbing, but tears were still running down her fair skinned face. If her hair was any shorter, she would look exactly like Sugawara. Not including the two different colors of eyes Oikawa can no longer see. 

“My love for my friend has grown stronger in the years, and I can’t stop loving him. I need your help to get him to love me back,” Oikawa has only comforted his nephew, so he’s going with what he’d usually do. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, confused. 

“Bullshit,” Mima sniffed. “He already loves you back.” 

“Is that so?” Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, having a small smile on his face. “I don’t believe it.” 

“Oh, but it is,” Iwaizumi said, rubbing his cheek. “You see, I’ve loved my friend for a while too, but it turns out he liked me back. So, you should always believe.” 

Oikawa and Mima stood up. Mima wouldn’t let go of Oikawa, though. That was fine. Iwaizumi walked over and hugged them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked into each other's eyes. Love was within both. A silent agreement that the other was staying at their place tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I included some of my own thoughts to this chapter, so if you have a problem with it, please drop your opinion in the link.  
> file:///C:/Users/Owner/Downloads/Untitleddocument.pdf

~Oikawa~

It’s been a month since the barbeque. It was spring break. Oikawa had thought Mima went back to America, obviously wanting to avoid him. It’s not because she hated him, he knew that. She didn’t want to see him because he had seen her cry. She’s never around like she used to be, she doesn’t text and doesn’t talk to the people at her school. Oikawa only knew that because he had texted Kageyama, spare his soul. Kageyama said that Mima hadn’t shown up to practice most days. Never once did he think to ask Suga. 

To: Mr. Refreshing: Did Mima go to the states? 

From: Mr. Refreshing: No. She’s staying home for the break, why? 

To: Mr. Refreshing: No reason, she just hasn’t talked to me since the bbq

From: Mr. Refreshing: She’s not mad. I think she’s just a little out of her spirit. Maybe you should go over to her aunt's and surprise her.? 

To: Mr. Refreshing: Is tomorrow okay? 

From: Mr. Refreshing: Yeah, but I think her aunt has to leave around 3, but I'll ask her if you could come over whenever. 

To: Mr. Refreshing: Alright. I’ll text you later. 

Of course Oikawa was going to bring Iwaizumi. Those two were now attached by the hip. But they still haven’t established any form of relationship beyond best friends. One of the reasons because Iwaizumi hadn’t talked much either since the barbeque. 

Oikawa had no idea if him and Mima talked. Iwaizumi usually only talked to get help with his homework, other than that, it was wondering what Mima was doing. They both loved her. Hell, she was the one that brought them together. They confessed in the bathroom at the barbeque. 

~~~

After they left the bathroom, they joined the other schools. Mima walked off to talk to the captain of Johzenji. They seemed to hit it off. Ushijima talked to Oikawa, only to tell him that he was apologizing for his teammate’s behavior. 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Oikawa had said. “But, if it happens again, none of you will walk out here alive.”  
“Point taken,” Ushijima said. “Also, Oikawa, what was the reason for Iwaizumi to hit you?” 

“You should ask him that.” Oikawa walked off. If he had stayed any longer, Ushijima would’ve started another topic up. ‘Not today, you ass.’

~~~

Iwaizumi and Oikawa headed towards the train station at two-thirty. A bus took an hour, but the train made a beeline towards them, so it only took half an hour to do so. They threw ideas off each other on what they should do when they get there. Maybe take her to the foothill store, where Ukai worked. Go to the park and practice volleyball. They threw that one away, Mima hadn’t played since middle school, and would only watch. Well, they waited till they got there. 

Iwaizumi started to knock when Oikawa said, “Refreshing-kun isn’t home. He said we could just walk in.” 

He jiggled the doorknob to see if it would open, and to his surprise, it turned with ease. He pushed on the door. He entered and called for Mima. There was no response, so he assumed she was sleeping. 

“She’s probably asleep.” Iwaizumi chimed in. “Maybe we should leave…”

“No, we’re going to hangout today, even if it brings me death,” Oikawa said with confidence. 

“It’s going to bring you death if you wake Mima up.” Oikawa took his shoes off and started up the stairs to Mima’s bedroom. 

He got to her door and knocked. He heard some rustling so he opened the door. “Mima?” 

“GOD DAMMIT TOORU! DID YOU HEAR ME SAY TO WAIT A MINUTE!” Mima screamed. Oikawa’s eyes had to settle to the dark setting of the room. What he seen next was beyond his imagination. 

Ushijima was putting on his shirt and Mima was sporting loose shorts and a lacy bra. His face heat up and he was yelling, “Sorry!” before he slammed the door. He ran down the stairs and slipped on the last step. 

Iwaizumi was there to catch him and ask him what’s wrong. “U-Ushiwaka and Mima w-were-” He couldn’t finish before he heard feet stomping upstairs, coming right for him.

“OIKAWA!” Mima yelled. “You are in the deepest horse shit you could even imagine.” She was on her way down the stairs now. Oikawa hid behind Iwaizumi, at least he had something to protect himself. 

“Mima, calm down. I didn’t even see anything,” Oikawa looked over Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “And if I did, I would’ve been out the door.” 

~Iwaizumi~

“What’s happening?” Iwaizumi asked. He looked up at Mima, but behind her, he had seen Ushijima. “Why the fuck is he here?” 

“Why the fuck are you guys here! Why would you just come in without even knocking?!” Mima was pissed. 

“Suga said we should come over, but your aunt wasn't going to be here so he told us to just come in,” Oikawa said. 

“Yeah, I knew she wasn’t going to be home. Which is why I was doing what I was!” Mima was cooling down, but still angry. 

“I’ll be on my way out,” Ushijima stated, walking past Mima. He had whispered something to her that made her blush. “See you later.” 

“USHIBAKA!” Oikawa yelled. He turned around and looked at Mima. “I thought you didn’t like him.” 

“And I also thought he wasn’t a bad kisser. But the world works in mysterious way,” Mima was off the stairs and walking towards the kitchen. The two boys followed her. She grabbed three small milk cartons and tossed two to them. “So, what were you planning to do today?” 

“We just wanted to hang out. But it looked as if you were busy..” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows. 

“We’re here to take you on a trip across the world!” Oikawa declared. “Nah, we’re here to hang and be depressed with you.” 

“I’m not depressed, I’m tired,” Mima retorted. “Let’s go to the Foothill store.” 

“Told you she would want to go there,” Oikawa said, sticking his tongue out. 

“I never opposed it,” Iwaizumi said, he drank the rest of his milk and threw it in the bin. 

Mima went back up to her room and changed. They left her house and headed towards the store, only living a couple blocks away had its perks. The volleyball team would be there, too. And to no one's surprise, they were. Hinata and Kageyama quietly bickering, not wanting to make Ukai mad. Daichi, Asahi, and Suga were talking, probably about where they would be going for college. The other six sitting down and studying. 

When the three walked in, Ukai groaned and put his paper and cigarette down. He got up and went in the back. 

“What the hell was that for?” Oikawa asked. Tsukishima and Hinata looked at him at the same time, both now standing up. “Please, don’t stand for your king, it’s embarrassing.” 

Oikawa, Mima, and Iwaizumi went to grab drinks from the fridges and went to the counter, Mima pulled money out of her wallet. 

Ukai came back with three popsicles and gave one to each newcomers. 

“Can I bum one off you? I don’t have enough money for a pack,” Mima said, handing him money for the drinks.

“I don’t sell to minors,” Ukai declared. 

“But you allow them to drink in front of you? Whatever, old man,” Mima reached over and under the counter, where she somehow knew he kept his packet there. She grabbed two out and took his lighter and lit the end. He swiped the pack away from her.

“Quit smoking,” Ukai said, his brows scrunching together, picking his cigarette and paper up to read. 

“You interested in my health now?” Mima said. 

“No, it’s an expensive habit, spending your money on them takes 25% of your wallet,” Ukai said back. 

“Then, I’ll just take yours. Mom,” Mima retorted, winking at him and leaving. Oikawa and Iwaizumi followed. 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Oikawa said. 

“Neither did I, I just like getting under his skin,” Mima stole his lighter, and he didn’t notice. “It won’t hurt to have two.” 

“Did you know animals are most likely to get cancer more than humans?” Oikawa stated. He received two glares. “I don’t want to walk past a bunny and it dies right in front of me because some asshole smoked!”

“That’s a little overdramatic,” Iwaizumi said. Loud yelps came out over their conversation. The three looked up to see a group of people running their way. 

“That’s not your usual fanclub, though,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa got a closer look and seen they had cameras and voice recorders. 

“What the hell?” Oikawa blanked. Who the hell were these people? 

They gathered around the group and started talking gibberish. 

“How do you feel about losing to Karasuno? Do you think that was your last chance at playing volleyball? Is- Why- Can-?” Every single one was flashing their cameras and recorders in Oikawa’s face. He leaned down to Mima. 

“What are they saying? I don’t understand?” Mima looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. 

“They’re speaking English,” she said back. “If you could please go your separate ways, that would help us and you guys.” 

She was talking to them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi only catching a few, simple words.

But someone just had to breakthrough, “Oi-kac-wa, can you speak Japanese for us?” They said it in butchered Japanese, but Oikawa got the point. His features grew dark. 

“If it just my Japanese you want to hear, Google Translate has great way of showing it!” He said in, mind, butchered, English.

“If it is just his Japanese you want to hear, Google Translate has a great way of showing it!” Mima repeated in better English. She pushed past the crowd. Oikawa was being separated from the other two, when Iwaizumi grabbed his hand.

They weren’t dating. They hadn’t done anything after confessing to each other. But, the atmosphere had changed. Oikawa was okay with it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I might be starting to gravitate back to Oikawa being colorblind. But I think I have a solution to stop drifting away from it. This chapter is going to be interesting… This chapter is also full of angst, fluff, and smut, so good luck.

~Oikawa~

Mima had texted Oikawa that morning and asked if he wanted to come over and hangout. He had nothing to do the rest of winter break, so he agreed. He got to her house around noon and her aunt greeted him at the door. 

“Oikawa-san? I was just in my way out, but Mima is up in her room. Come on in!” She smiled and motioned him in. She yelled for Mima down. She rushed into the kitchen. “Would you like anything?” 

“Oh, no. I think Mima and I are going to go out to eat. But thank you for the offer,” he grinned at her. He noticed her eyes widened and for a second they flickered. Oikawa swore he could see brown. 

Mima came into the kitchen and she looked between the two. “I thought you were going back to work, Zia.” 

“I was just leaving when Oikawa-san showed up.” She grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. “See you later.” Mima’s aunt, Zia, kissed her on the forehead, and left. 

“So what do you want to do?” Oikawa asked. Mima looked up and he seen something flash. 

“I don’t know, I just wanted to hang out.” She walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. Oikawa followed and watched the walls flicker a little bit. 

“Are your lights flickering?” She looked up and said no. 

They went into her room and she laid down on her bed. Oikawa got in next to her, facing her direction. They glanced at each other and Mima’s face got darker.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa seen her eyes flicker up. 

“Oh, nothing. I’ve just been thinking a lot,” she wiped at her eyes, even though nothing was coming out. 

“About what?” 

“Soulmates…” She looked up at him. “Like, I understand that people have them and know when they do, but I don’t think I do. I know that I might be overreacting, and I have Ushijima, but I don’t think we are meant to be.” 

Oikawa stared at her. “Well, do you love him?” Mima’s face shot up. “I know it’s early in your relationship, but you know someone’s your soulmate at first glance or touch. Did you feel anything when you seen him the first time?” 

“No, but maybe it was because I seen him as the rumors I’ve heard.” Mima started fiddling her thumbs. “But after our first kiss, I felt something.”

“Well, then maybe you two are supposed to be together. Only time will tell,” Oikawa smiled and Mima’s eyes widened. 

Her eyes lit up, and Oikawa’s mind exploded. He seen the bright blue color of her right eye and the whiskey color of her left. Her blonde hair glew by the sun’s rays. He looked around her room and seen the pastel shade of blue she painted her room. He observed her posters that littered her wall and seen the color sets of them. He lifted a hand to his face a wiped the tears off his face. 

“What’s wrong, Oikawa-san?” That’s when he knew something was up. 

“What did you just say?” He looked at her in disgust. 

“I asked what was wrong?” She look terrified. “Oikawa-san-” 

“Don’t call me that!” He got up from her bed. He ran out of the house. He looked around, trying to find a way to wake up. He turned to look at the house again and seen Mima standing at the door. 

“Oikawa-san! What’s wrong with you?!” Her eyes started to glow and her body got dark. “Don’t you want to know how this happened?” 

“How what happened!” 

“Why you’re colorblind?” It reached it’s hand out. Oikawa’s mind was racing in confusion. He really wanted to know. Not even his doctor knew how it happened, so how did it know? 

He went to grab its hand, but was electrocuted. 

He woke up with a jolt and he was sweating. His phone was ringing right next to his ear. He didn’t look at the ID and just answered it. 

“Hello?” His voice was groggy. 

“Oikawa-san?” He heard Kageyama’s voice, but started freaking out again. 

“Tobio-chan! Haven’t talked to you in a while. What’s up, my beautiful kouhai?” He rose out of his bed. He scratched at his head and blinked his blurry eyes clear. 

“Um, I’m good. I was wondering if you were busy today,” Kageyama said. 

“Oh, well, I’m not. So, do you need something?” He heard the other side go silent. 

“Could you practice serving and setting with me today?” This surprised Oikawa. 

“Sure.” 

“Wait, really?” He heard Kageyama’s voice spike in enthusiasm. 

“Yeah, just go to the old park, I’ll be there soon.” He started getting up. 

“Okay, thank you, Oikawa-san!” And he hung up after that. He will always cringe at the honorific. 

The park that Oikawa had mentioned was a really old park, but it was kept in great shape. In the past ten years, a volleyball, basketball, and tennis court were all installed there. Oikawa used to practice there with Iwaizumi when they were in grade school, and he occasionally goes there with his nephew. 

When he got to the court, Kageyama was already stretching his legs out. He admired for a little bit and seen that his face was a little dark. 

“Hello, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said with a bright smile. Kageyama looked up and his eyes gleamed. 

“Hello, Oikawa-san,” He muttered. 

“Let me stretch, then we can start practicing.” Oikawa’s stretches mostly contained ways to ready his bad knee. It doesn’t hurt as bad as it did in the beginning, but he’s gained a pain tolerance. 

They practiced for about an hour and a half, with small breaks in between, before both agreed to take a ten minute one.

“So, how’s Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama asked before taking a drink.  
Oikawa looked at him, and sighed. “Is Iwa-chan the only one you care about? Silly Tobio-chan,” He make an Akanbe face at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry-” Kageyama started. 

“No, I was kidding. He was doing fine the last time I seen him. But, I haven’t talked to him for two days,” Oikawa walked over to the vending machine and bought a water bottle. 

“But-” He stopped. Oikawa turned around and raised an eyebrow, taking a chug out of his bottle. “Aren’t you two dating?” 

He spat his drink out and started laughing. “Oh, Tobio-chan! I didn’t know you wanted to be a comedian!” 

“I didn’t make a joke,” Kageyama tilted his head in confusion. 

‘He’s exactly like a puppy.’ Oikawa thought. “We aren’t dating. And I don’t think we will.” 

“But if you love someone, shouldn’t you date them?” Kageyama asked. “It’s not that hard, you know?” 

“It’s not that easy, either, Tobio,” Oikawa was getting mad. “Just because it was easy for you to ask Hinata out doesn’t mean it is for everyone.” 

“But you’ve confessed to him.” 

“No, Mima outed me to him.” 

“Doesn’t make a difference.” 

“Okay, Tobio, listen. Just because your life has been rainbows and sunshines doesn’t mean mine has. It was easy for you to date the one you love. It was easy for you to beat my team. It was easy for you to go to nationals. My life has been a living hell. But you have the nerve to tell me how easy it can be? I’m sorry, but that is really heartless of you.” 

Kageyama was quiet, but Oikawa seen his emotions bubbling. 

“You think my life was easy because I bypassed you? You think because I can win over a team that you’ve never been able to beat was easy? Do you even know what happened that made me this way?

“You know your precious teammates made me like this, right? But the love of my life helped me through what they did to me. They made me feel worthless as a volleyball player. I practiced so I could exactly like you, so I wouldn’t let them down.” Tears were rolling down Kageyama’s face now. 

“But, I was never good enough for them. But Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, the entire team helped me feel welcomed. And what did you do? You helped me by degrading me to a much lower level than you could ever touch. So, I don’t want to hear it from you about being heartless.” 

Kageyama grabbed his bag and walked away, leaving Oikawa touching his face and making him feel tears there. 

~Suga~

Kageyama came into practice later than usual and he looked more worn out. Today was a free practice, but the whole team had shown up anyway. But that also included Tanaka’s sister, Saeko, who was flirting with Coach Ukai. 

Suga heard the gym door open and turned to look who it was. A man with dark hair and eyes walked in holding a baby. He shot his gaze right over to Ukai, whose eyes gleam when he seen the man. 

“Tatsou!” He said, standing up from the bench. Suga seen Mima walk over to him as well. “And who’s this tiny human?” 

“This is Aki. He’s two and he’ll be three in September,” He hitched the baby higher on his hip. “I was just coming here to-” 

“Is that Tatsou?!” Saeko said. “Oh my, you haven’t grown at all.” 

Suga seen the man’s face grow red. “Hello, Tanaka-san.” 

“So what brings you here today?” 

“Saeko, he just came back from the states, please, chill out, and let him speak,” Mima held her hand up to shush her. 

The man, Tatsou, sat the Aki down, “I came here to ask Ukai something.” 

“And what’s that?” Ukai asked. 

“I was going to invite you to my wedding.” 

The look Suga seen on Saeko’s face would have broken his heart if he knew her more. 

“Oh, well, that’s great.” She picked her phone up, “Well, I’ve got to get going.” 

She left. The three continued talking, while the rest of the team was interested in Aki. 

He was still wobbly when he walked, but he was quite good at it. Until he bumped into Daichi and fell. 

The gym bursted out in a wail from him. Daichi had picked him up and cradled him. Suga oogled at him. Daichi continues to rock Aki back and forth until he was done crying. He set him down and Aki got back up. He looked right at Kageyama and started wobbling towards him. 

He reached him and just stared. Kageyama had a look of confusion as the tiny human reached up for him. He tried giving him the ball he had, but Aki pouted. He reached his arms up again and Kageyama put the ball down and picked him up. Aki smiled and started laughing and Suga swore everyone started crying. He had the cutest grin with the cutest dimples that any baby could ever have. 

After a while, Kageyama’s arms started hurting and put him down. Aki walked away and Kageyama started practicing again. 

“Oi, Hinata! Come spike.” He demanded. 

“Okay, captain!” Hinata ran to him and grabbed the ball. 

Suga noticed that Tatsou started watching Kageyama. Once Hinata threw the ball to Kageyama for him to set it, he seen him watching all of the ball’s movements. He seen the ball fly right to Hinata’s aim to spike. Hinata ran back with another ball to go again. 

“OI!” Tatsou yelled. Kageyama looked at him, but so did Aki. “Set to me.” 

Hinata looked at Kageyama, who nodded his head. He gave the ball to Tatsou. 

He threw it to Kageyama. It felt like it was in slow motion by how fast it happened. Kageyama set to him, and he spiked it. But when it hit the ground, it made a resounding, booming clap. He spiked one of the god-like quicks, but with more power than Hinata could ever assess. 

The whole gym went quiet, and Ukai started clapping. “Just like high school. That’s the Little Giant we all know and love.” 

Suga seen Hinata freeze up. “The-the-the-the” Kageyama slapped his back, “THE LITTLE GIANT?!”  
“Yes? He’s my brother, and he prefers his name,” Mima said. 

“Well, I have to get going,” Tatsou said. “Text me your RSVP, Ukai!” 

He grabbed Aki and left, leaving Hinata and the rest of the team in shock. 

~Open~

Oikawa texted Iwaizumi after the incident and asked him to come over. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I just wanted to hang and talk,” Oikawa said. “Could we just stay here tonight?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have money to do anything anyway,” Iwaizumi was already on his way to the kitchen to grab a milk carton. They went up to Oikawa’s room and sat down on his bed. 

“I had a crazy dream this morning-” 

“Don’t you always, though?” Iwaizumi said, drinking his milk. “But, go ahead and tell me.” 

Oikawa started talking about it, and this time, Iwaizumi actually listened. “And I got shocked awake!” Oikawa made a jolting move. “It was so crazy!” 

“Have you been watching you shitty horror movies again?” he asked. 

“No!” Oikawa gasped. “It’s just a coincidence!” 

“Whatever, Shittykawa,” He threw his empty milk carton into the trash bin. 

They stared at each other for a little bit. All of a sudden, Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s face and pushes his lips against his. Iwaizumi didn’t know where to put his hands, and for a second, hesitated, before putting them on Oikawa’s hips. After a couple a moments of their lips moving, Iwaizumi started pulling Oikawa into his lap. 

Oikawa maneuvered to sit in his lap. Iwaizumi’s grip tightened on Oikawa’s hips and he grinded his hips into the others. Oikawa whimpered into the kiss and started grinding back. Oikawa grounding down and Iwaizumi pushing up, they both were a panting mess. 

“Please-” Oikawa whined, pulling away from Iwaizumi. He bounced his hips onto Iwaizumi’s. “Please, Iwa-” 

“What do you want, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi nipped at Oikawa’s neck.  
“Hajime- I need you,” Oikawa said. 

Something clicked in Iwaizumi’s mind. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t, so, please, Hajim-” 

“No, I will, maybe some other time.” He pushed Oikawa off of his lap, but Oikawa stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Iwaizumi there, confused. 

He heard water running and Oikawa came back. “We’re taking a bath, together.”

Oikawa grabbed his hand and took him to the bathroom. He undressed and got into the water. He splashed the water in front of him. “Get in.” 

Iwaizumi, confused, started undressing slipped into the water. Oikawa started washing his back and wet his hair. He started to relax against Oikawa until he grabbed his legs. “What the hell-” 

Oikawa slung Iwaizumi’s legs outside the tub. Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s hand slide down his back. “What are you doing, Oikawa?” 

“Sh, relax, I’ll make it easy.” Oikawa massaged his hole and Iwaiuzmi gasped. 

“Oi-kawa-” He started panting. He hadn’t noticed Oikawa slipped his finger in and started adding another one until he grazed his prostate. “OH FUCK!”

Iwaizumi’s back arched, his chest coming out of the water. “Right, right there. Again, Tooru, please.” 

Oikawa added his third finger and started scissoring. Iwaizumi became a moaning mess and started thrashing around. “Tooru-” 

“Yes, Hajime?” Oikawa nipped at his earlobe. 

“Put it in,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa pulled his fingers out, and guided his cock to Iwaizumi’s hole. 

He pushed in slowly. Iwaizumi groaned the entire process. “Tooru, go faster!” 

Oikawa chuckled, “Okay.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and pulled down. “Don’t cum until I say you can.”

Iwaizumi whined at that. Oikawa pounded up into him, causing the water to splash around. Oikawa didn’t have much control, so, he pulled Iwaizumi to his chest and flipped them so Iwaizumi was under him. 

His hands gripped Iwaizumi’s hips, while the other grabbed the side of the tub. “God, harder, please.” 

Oikawa obliged. Water splashed between their bodies and the sound of slapping skin bounced off the wall. Oikawa watched Iwaizumi’s ass jiggle when it would hit his hips. “You look so good like this. You’re sucking me in like you need this. Have you dreamed of me like this, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi whined at Oikawa’s words. “Please, let me cum!” 

“Not until our second round..” Oikawa pounded into him. This went on for a couple more minutes before Oikawa pulled out and came on his back. 

“You didn’t let me cum,” Iwaizumi sounded legitimately sad. 

“It’s okay,” Oikawa kissed his neck. He cleaned his back off again. “Dry off and go wait in the bedroom.”

Iwaizumi goes back to Oikawa’s room. He sits there for a little while, and in that time, he went soft. Oikawa came back. “Did you miss me?” 

“Not really.” Iwaizumi deadpanned, angry at him. Oikawa sat in his lap and pouted. 

“Don’t be mad, Iwa-chan. We were just getting started.” Oikawa grinds his hips down. Iwaizumi was still sensitive, so it didn’t take too long to get hard again. “Wanna know a secret? I prepared myself in the bathroom.” 

Oikawa lifts his hips up and guides Iwaizumi’s dick into him. He groaned by how thick he was. “So thick~” 

“Mmm, you like my cock?” Iwaizumi said, leaning back and watching Oikawa bounce on him. 

“Yes! I lo-” Oikawa stopped. 

“Finish it.” He demanded. “Or we’ll stop right now and I’ll finish myself off.” 

“Yes! I love your fat cock, Hajime!” Oikawa started going faster. “It fills me so full.” 

“You’re starting to not make sense. Are you feeling it that much?” Iwaizumi touched Oikawa, who jolted forward. 

“Yes, I’m feeling everything!” Oikawa leaned up to Iwaizumi and pushed him down. Using his chest as leverage, he started to go faster and faster. “Everytime I move, I feel you graze my spot.” 

“Do you like when I touch it?” he asked. 

“I love it,” Oikawa said, looking right into Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

Something snapped in Iwaizumi and he grabbed onto Oikawa hips to hold him still. He pounded up into Oikawa’s tight heat, feeling himself go to the edge, “Oikawa, I’m about to-” 

“Me too, Haijime,” Oikawa tried thrusting down, but Iwaizumi’s hold was ruthless. As Oikawa went over the edge, Iwaizumi felt Oikawa tighten around him, so he finished as well. 

Oikawa landed onto Iwaizumi’s chest and tried catching his breath. “Iwa-chan?” 

“Yes?” 

“Everytime I cum, I can see colors.” 

THe night was going to be a long one.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting another chapter this month, but throughout the school year, I’ll post only once a month. During the summer, I’m posting twice a month. Those months are May, June, and July.

~Oikawa~ 

Oikawa woke up the next morning and felt the pain in his lower back. He turned to lay on his stomach when another body stopped him from moving. He looked over and see Iwaizumi sleeping peacefully. His brows weren’t creased like they usually were and his mouth would move slightly from his breathing. 

Oikawa couldn’t resist. He leant down and kissed Iwaizumi on the cheek, which stirred him awake. 

“Oikawa~,” Iwaizumi grumbled, turning onto his other side. 

Oikawa laughed, “Time to get up, Iwa-chan.” He placed his chin on the dark brunette’s shoulder. He swatted him away and sat up. He grabbed him phone and cursed. 

“I forgot my mom and I were supposed to go to my aunt’s today,” He shot up and started putting his clothes on. He hissed when he lifted his leg to put his pants on. “God dammit.” He turned to look at Oikawa. “What are you going to do today?” 

“I have to babysit Takeru, maybe go to the park with him,” Oikawa sat against the wall and brought the blanket to his chest. “I’ll probably ask Mima to go.” 

Iwaizumi finished dressing. “That’s good that you aren’t staying in the house.” He walked over and kissed Oikawa. After a couple of seconds, he blushed and started stuttering, “S-sorry, that was somehow an impulse.. Uh, I’ll, um, text you later.” He walked out. 

Oikawa just sat there, staring at the door. He leapt forward to his phone. He started to call Mima. 

“This better be important because it’s 7 in the goddamn morning,” Mima said. Oikawa was grinning like an idiot. 

“Are you busy today?” He received a fast ‘No’. “Okay, well, I have some things to spill, and I have to babysit. So, you should come over and I can tell you.” 

“I’ll see. I might have to babysit Aki as well.” He heard rustling and a voice in the back. 

“Who’s there?” Oikawa asked. 

“Whoever wants to be here, Mom,” Mima said sarcastically. “I’ll come around at 10. Let me just sleep till then.” 

“Okay, see you then,” Oikawa hung up. He went out to the kitchen. Takeru would be there by 11, so he decided to clean up the house. 

After he was done cleaning, he went to take a shower. When he looked at the bathtub, he blushed, remembering the night before. He took his clothes and sat on the stool. He turned on the water and let it hit his back. He wet his hair and poured shampoo into his hand. He massaged it in, washed it out, and did the same with the conditioner. He didn’t feel like taking a bath, so he took a washcloth, lathered soap on it, and washed in the shower. 

When he was done in the bathroom, he decided to make a some breakfast. He got to the kitchen and remembered he already cleaned. He checked the time and seen it was only 8, so he ran to the market near his house. He walked out of his house and made his way to the store. No one was out, so it was peaceful and he heard the birds chirping. The weather was perfect and it made his mood even better. 

He got to the store and got a can of coffee and a pastry. He walked back home and ate the pastry on his way. The can was under his arm, but when he lifted the pastry to his mouth, it slipped out. He cursed and bent his knees to grab it. He started to get up, his right knee cracked and tears sprung in his eyes. He got up as fast as he could and wobbled home. 

He closed the door and slid down it and bursted into tears. He tried bending his knee, but the pain was so excruciating, he blacked out. 

~~~

He woke up to a pounding on the door, he checked his phone and noticed it was past 10. He heard Mima yelling to open the door. He tried to bend his knee, but stopped immediately. 

“Mima! Go to the backdoor!” The pounding stopped, and a couple seconds later, Mima was coming through the hall.

“Oikawa! What the hell are you doing!” Mima walked to his side. Oikawa looked down at his knee.

“I think I broke my knee,” he chuckled. His pants were blocking the view of his knee. 

“Here, I’ll help you to the kitchen. Make sure your head doesn’t slam the ground.” 

She grabbed his left leg and pulled him away from the door, careful not to bend or touch his right leg. He held his upper body up and helped her walk his body with his arms. “This is taking too long,” Mima said. She put his left leg over his right, and turned his body, so she could pull him by herself. 

When they got to the kitchen, Mima laid Oikawa lightly on the floor and cleared the table off. “You’re not going to pick me up, right?” 

“How much do you weigh?” Mima put her hands on her hips. 

“About 72 kilograms.. But I don’t think it’d be a good idea to pick me up.” But it was too late. Mima stood above Oikawa’s chest and grabbed him under his arms. 

“I’m not picking you up, I’m just lifting you to the table,” she was wobbling her way there, making sure his knee never bent. She pulled him onto the top and he was actually stable there. She went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and put it on his knee. Then she left the kitchen. Oikawa felt the icy feeling on his knee, and it burnt. Mima came back in with an icy hot patch and his knee brace. She also had a pair of shorts. “I’m taking your pants off.” 

Oikawa started to stutter. “What! I mean, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Of course I do,” Mima unbuttoned his pants and started to unzip. He grabbed her hand. 

“I’m not wearing underwear,” Oikawa blushes. Mima looks at him and finally understands what he wanted to talk about. Her smile got so big. 

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen. And I’m a taken woman, so I won’t do anything. I’ll close my eyes, for your closure.” Mima turned her head and pulled Oikawa’s pants down. “Oikawa, I’m sorry, but I have to look so I don’t hurt your knee.” 

“It’s okay, I can’t get any more embarrassed than I am right now.” She went near his feet and took his shoes off. She grabbed his right leg and gently pulled the pant leg off. She took the left one off and pulled his shorts on. Oikawa noticed that she never looked at his junk, which he’s grateful for. “Now, tell me about your wild night.” 

She worked the patch on and his brace while Oikawa told her. He knows she’s open mind about everything, so he went into detail with it. “Do you think Iwa-chan will say we’re dating now?” 

“He’d be stupid not to. I’m going to pull you to the edge of the table and bend your knee.” And she did. It hurt, but she did it slow enough that it didn’t make him black out like before. “I’m going to work out the kink, so if you need to scream, go ahead.” 

“I’m a man, I won’t screa-” She bent his knee and he screamed. He started crying and laid onto the table. He covered his eyes as Mima continued to bend it. He told her when it stopped hurting. “What time is it?” 

“It’s almost 11. Oh, by the way, I told my brother to bring Aki by here because he had to visit his fiancee with him.” Mima sat down on a chair. “Try standing and walking around.” 

Oikawa scooted towards the edge of the table and slowly got off it. He put his left leg on the ground for leverage and put his right one down. He stepped onto his right leg and to his surprise, it didn’t hurt. “Are you a wizard?” 

“No, I’m a manager for a team of children. And I used to get hurt like that all the time,” Mima washed her hands. 

“So, you used to play volleyball?” Oikawa walked around more, just in case.

“Yeah, and softball,” Mima got a milk carton out of the fridge and sat down at the table. 

“So why did you quit, you know, aside from you moving?” Oikawa sat down across from her. 

“I quit volleyball because of my knee and hip. I was kicked off the softball team because I threw a bat.” 

“Why did you throw a bat?” Oikawa asked, but there was a knock at the door. Mima got up to answer. Oikawa sat there, scared if he moved, he would hurt his knee more. He heard the shrill shriek of a child. And he tried listening into Mima’s conversation, but they were speaking in a different language. A little child came rushing into the kitchen and stopped when he noticed Oikawa. He smiled at the child, but the baby gave him a dirty look, and Mima came into the room. He clung onto her leg. 

“Is that Aki?” Oikawa stood up. 

“Yeah, he’s a strange baby. He’s two and hasn’t even said his first word yet. I think he has social anxiety..” Mima rubbed his head. “He’s so young, so I don’t understand why he would.” 

“He should get over it soon,” Oikawa grinned. He looked at Aki and smiled at him as well, but received another look. “I don’t think he likes me.” 

“He doesn’t like a lot of people,” Mima went to the fridge and got Aki a milk carton. There was another knock on the door, and this time, Oikawa went to answer it. Takeru was there with his bookbag.   
“Where’s your dad?” Oikawa grabbed his bag, and Takeru took his shoes off. 

“He said he didn’t have time to meddle around,” Takeru got up and went into the kitchen. Oikawa followed and was stopped all of sudden by his nephew’s body. Mima was holding Aki and looking at the two. Takeru pushed Oikawa out of the kitchen. “Who is that?” 

“My friend, Mima. Why?” Oikawa looked back into the kitchen. 

“She’s a goddess,” Takeru said. “How old is she? Do you think I have a chance?” 

“She has a boyfriend,” Oikawa chuckled. He walked back into the kitchen. “So, shall we go to the park?” 

He seen Aki’s face light up. He started to buzz in Mima’s arms and hopped from her arms. He wobbled to the door and waited for the other three to catch up. 

~~~

They got to the park and the first thing Aki did was run to the sandbox. Mima looked at Oikawa and went after Aki. He went with Takeru to the volleyball court. For some reason, what he saw surprised him, but it really wasn’t. 

Kageyama was sitting on the ground, stretching. Takeru didn’t notice him and kept walking. He turned around and saw that Oikawa stopped. “Oikawa! Come on!” 

Oikawa seen Kageyama’s head look up. He was searching around and looked behind him and finally found him. He got up quick and grabbed his bag. “Kageyama!” Oikawa called out. 

He grabbed Kageyama’s arm to stop him. “Let me go,” he muttered. 

“No, let me talk,” Oikawa turned to Takeru. “Do you stretches and let me talk to Tobio-chan!” Takeru gave him a thumbs up. 

“I don’t think we need to talk. We did enough,yesterday.” Kageyama tried pulling away, but Oikawa’s grip tightened. 

“No, please, let apologize. After I went home, I thought about it a lot, and what I said was inhumane and I need to think of other people,” Oikawa looked down at his feet. 

Kageyama looked at him. “Okay? Is that it?” 

Oikawa looked up and started to get mad. “Yeah, I’m really sorry.”   
“Yeah,” Kageyama yanked his arm back. 

“Thank you for forgiving me.” Kageyama looked back at Oikawa and scoffed. 

“I accepted your apology, who said I forgave you?” He had a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was saying, and he will never regret it. 

Oikawa started to say something but a shrill squeak came from behind him. He turned around and seen Aki and Mima. “Hello, Kageyama!” 

Aki ran to the two and Oikawa put his arms out for Aki. He looked at him and gave the dirtiest face ever. He swivelled around him to Kageyama. He smiled at the raven haired boy and Oikawa fell in love with the child. Kageyama picked Aki up and looked at him. 

“D- d-” Aki started out. 

“What the hell? Is he going to say his first word?” Mima stood next to Oikawa. “Oh, his dad won’t be happy..” 

“Daddy!” Aki said, smiling. His dimples were so enthralling, even Kageyama loved him. 

“What did he say?” Kageyama looked at Mima, who was holding back laughter. 

“It was English! Oh my God! He’s only met you once and he’s imprinted on you!” Mima started cracking up.

“What was it?” Both Oikawa and Kageyama asked. 

“He called you ‘daddy’.” Mima walked to Kageyama and took Aki away. “This is the best thing ever!” 

“He has your eyes, it’s obvious that he’s related to you.” Kageyama looked at Aki’s face. 

“He does, doesn’t he? He has my looks, which is why he’s so adorable,” Mima smiled at Aki, who smiled back. 

“Okay, but why doesn’t he smile at me like that!” Oikawa pouted. 

“Maybe because Aki sees my brother in Kageyama…” Mima inquired. “And I’m his aunt, so he’s forced to love me.”

~~~

That night, Iwaizumi texted Oikawa and asked him to come over. He didn’t think anything of it, so he just went over. 

“What did you want to do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said. He internally smirked, he knew what was coming. 

“I want to sleep. But, I’ve been having horrible nightmares lately. Last night, after we fell asleep, I didn’t have one, so it’d be best if you stayed with me.” Iwaizumi sat down on his bed, already in his pajamas. 

“Oh, okay. That’s fine,” Oikawa smiled. “Do you have something I can wear?” 

~Iwaizumi~

Oikawa was tossing so much that Iwaizumi woke up. He looked over at him and noticed his pained expression. 

“Iwa.. No,” Oikawa muttered. He started thrashing again, and Iwaizumi decided to shake him awake. 

“Oikawa, wake up,” he held Oikawa’s shoulders down, stopping him from moving. But, Oikawa didn’t wake up, he started whimpering. 

“Iwaizumi, stop!” Oikawa yelled. “Help me, please…” Iwaizumi stared in astonishment. He seen tears dripping down Oikawa’s face. He slapped him, jerking him awake. 

When Oikawa was awake, he started crying harder. Iwaizumi took him into his arms and cradled him until he was calm. 

“Shhh, shh. It’s okay, you’re here. You’re safe,” Iwaizumi assured. 

Oikawa’s sobbing had mellowed down just tears dripping. His sniffles became more quiet as he started to fall asleep. Iwaizumi was running his fingers through Oikawa’s soft, whiskey hair.

“Don’t worry, Oikawa, I’ll never leave you. I’ll protect.” Iwaizumi looked out his window, staring at the moon.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the wedding chapter, and I tried sticking to the Japanese style, but I included some American styles, so stick with me. I had my cousin and friend help me with this and every other chapter. WARNING! THIS INCLUDES SMUT

~Oikawa~

As they finished the wedding vows and sharing their sake, Tatsou and his wife, whose name is Aisha, had their first dance. Oikawa only knew five people there, Mima, Iwaizumi, Sugawara, Mima’s aunt, and her brother. From what Oikawa heard, Sugawara has known Mima and her family his entire life, exactly like Oikawa has. Tatsou used to babysit Oikawa while his mom was at the hospital and his brother was too busy. 

Oikawa had asked Tatsou if Iwaizumi could tag along, which he didn’t care. He was there when Oikawa finally accepted himself as gay, and he stood by him the entire time. Tatsou and Mima are similar, but yet so different. 

The whole building was filled with people, but Oikawa and Iwaizumi stuck to Mima’s side. Oikawa seen her aunt and called out to her. “Shizu-kun!” 

She looked over at them and smiled. She trotted over and hugged all of them. “Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san! And Ama! What a surprise that you’re all together!” She said sarcastically. 

“Ama?” Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi asked. 

“Yeah… Ama? That’s her name?” Shizu have a confused look. Mima started blushing. 

“My given name,” Mima mumbled. Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“Your name isn’t Mima?” Oikawa has inner turmoil now. “What is your full name?”

“Amaterasu,” Shizu answered for her. “How did you not know that was her name?” 

“I never told them, and no one has ever called you guys Mima in front of them,” Mima stared down at the ground. “And I always asked the teacher to never give any other names for me.” 

It was evident that Mima didn’t like her first name. “Why don’t you like being called your first name?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“My father named me it.” 

They zipped up at that. They knew there was history in between Mima and her father. He’s not even at his own son’s wedding. “Izanagi would have come to the wedding if work didn’t become so hectic all of a sudden.” 

Shizu rubbed Mima’s back. “Well, I better hit the drink table, before your brother drinks it all.” She walked off. Oikawa noticed Mima hadn’t been acting properly the entire time. 

“Is something wrong, Mima?” Oikawa asked. He wasn’t going to disrespect her choice in names, so he’ll continue to call her Mima. 

“Yeah, can I talk to you alone?” She looked dull the entirety of the wedding. “Without Iwaizumi.” 

Oikawa nodded and told Iwaizumi to wait. They went and looked for a quiet spot in the building to talk. “So, what’s up?”

“Ushijima and I got into a fight.” 

Oikawa was immediately alert and started getting angry. “What did he do?”

“He didn’t do anything. I was being self-depreciating and said that I’m too difficult to deal with.” 

“And?” Oikawa won’t cool down. If Ushijima had hurt Mima, he will kill him. 

“And I said he should break up with me.” ‘And?’ “He did. And I don’t know what to do,”  
Mima started rubbing her eyes. “I didn’t want to break up. I just wanted him to comfort me. I’m toxic, I’m the worse human being alive. I need constant validation from everyone that I’m still worth something to them. When I crash and burn, I need their help to rebuild me. And I can’t continually ask them to do it. 

“It’s a burden that I’m like this. And some people don’t even want to be my friend because of it, but I can’t change. And I help them out when they need it, but when I ask for help, they’re busy. It’s annoying and it causes me to hate people. So I don’t try to be their friend. So I give up on everything.” 

“Mima.” Oikawa started up.”I understand your situation. I can't promise it gets better because sometimes it doesn't. But even in the rough, you still have me, Iwaizumi, and your family. From what I can tell, you love your family. The best thing you could have is love from those you care about, but you need to be careful who you let in.” Oikawa stared at her for a little bit. “Some friends will be toxic and act to be there when you're needed, not when they're needed. Your family will always be there, and so will I. And even if it's not now, you will find someone who will take great care over you and help you through horrible parts in your life. Everything just takes time. Time and love is all we have now.” 

Mima looked up at him and smiled. And she hugged him. She rarely hugs, so it caught him by surprise. But, he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oi!” Tatsou yelled at them. “Ama! It’s time for my song.” 

“Oh yeah, I’ll be right there!” She started walking to him and turned to Oikawa. “Want to see me be Rufus Wainwright?” 

Oikawa walked with her, but stopped with Iwaizumi. He seen Mima sit down at the dark piano by the large window. Someone brought her a music book and she flipped to a page. She cracked her knuckles and winked at Oikawa. 

It got quiet in the room and Oikawa got cold chills. She hit the first few keys of the piano and that’s when her voice came out. 

“I heard there was a secret chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord, but you don’t really care for music, do you?” Mima’s voice echoed above in the ceiling. Her eyes were closed but she never missed a key. Oikawa looked around and seen women dabbing their eyes with a tissue. “Well, It goes like this: the fourth, the fifth. The minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing hallelujah.” 

Her voice carries, and he seen the phone’s camera lights bursting. He knew they were recording her, and he wishes that they post it everywhere. She needs to be known, not even Oikawa knew her beautiful voice. 

“She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah. Hallelujah~” Oikawa was enthralled by her voice that the song carried on without him realizing it. “Maybe there's a God above. All I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you. And it's not a cry that you hear at night. It's not somebody who's seen the light. It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah” 

Oikawa looked around and the final ‘hallelujah and seen Tatsou. He was crying and had the most sympathetic look on his face. Oikawa’s eyes fell on Mima and seen her face. Her eye makeup was streaky from the tears falling. The crack in her voice when she sang the last part, it strung Oikawa’s heart strings. There was a burst of applause and Mima stood up and smiled. She walked over to Tatsou and that was the last time Oikawa seen her that night. 

~Open~

Oikawa and Iwaizumi went home a little bit after Mima left. They were tired of the huge crowd and just wanted to be alone. Oikawa undressed and laid down on his bed. Iwaizumi joined him after he was done with his shower. Oikawa definitely didn’t look at his bare chest. 

“Wow.” Oikawa sighed. “Mima surely is something else.” 

“We learned two, new things about her: her name isn’t Mima, and she’s the Beyonce of Japan,” Iwaizumi laid down next to Oikawa. 

“I think I’m more in love with her voice more than you…” Oikawa teased. 

“It’s okay, I feel the same.” And Oikawa gasped. 

Not because of the comeback, but because of the hand that is currently in his pants. He looked over at Iwaizumi who was smirking. “Iwa-chan~” He started grinding into his hand. He maneuvered to sit in his lap, exactly like last time, but Iwaizumi thought different. 

He flipped Oikawa around so that he was laying on his stomach. “Iwa..” Oikawa was already panting. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s shorts down to his knees and spread his ass apart. He looked at his pert hole and lowered his mouth to it. Oikawa whimpered at the sudden warmth. Iwaizumi sucked and licked at it. He brought a finger up and pushed it in. 

Oikawa grinded down on the bed for friction. Iwaizumi added another finger and quickly scissored them apart. He stuck his tongue in between his fingers and wiggled it around. Oikawa was whining and squirming around. He tried pulling away, but Iwaizumi’s other hand grabbed at Oikawa’s ass a squeezed. He squealed and fell to the bed. Iwaizumi pulled back and pulled his shorts down to reveal his already hard cock. 

He spat on Oikawa’s hole and pushed his tip on it. “Wait no!” But he was only teasing Oikawa. He slipped out and started grinding his length in between his ass cheeks. He pushed them together to gain more friction. “You’re making the most delicious noises, don’t hide them.” 

Oikawa’s hand was covering his mouth, and Iwaizumi pulled at it. “Just put it in.” That’s what he wanted to hear. He pushed in and Oikawa literally screamed. “Hajime!” He bit at his arm. Iwaizumi started moving and Oikawa started moaning wantonly. 

“Damn, you’re much more tighter than last time.” Iwaizumi pulled out until the tip was only in, and pushed back in fast. Oikawa yelped. His hand moved to grab his own cock, but Iwaizumi slapped it away. “No, I want you to cum only from me pounding into you.” 

“Hajime, p- LEASE! I w-an-na,” Oikawa started gasping for air, but Iwaizumi was relentless with his thrusts. “I WANNA SEE YOU!” 

Iwaizumi pulled out quickly, flipped Oikawa onto his back, and pushed back in. Oikawa’s legs were on his shoulders and they were face-to-face. 

“Hajime..” Oikawa whimpered his name. “I’m close.” 

Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa’s ear, “Then, cum for me.” 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and he started moaning. “Hajime, mar-” 

“What is it, Tooru?!” Iwaizumi was close as well. 

“MARRY ME!” Oikawa said before Iwaizumi felt the warmth on his belly and chest. He pulled out and came on Oikawa’s clothed torso. He fell to Oikawa’s side. 

“What did you say?” Iwaizumi leant up on his elbows. 

“I asked you to marry me..” Oikawa covered himself with his blanket. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. “Okay.” Oikawa turned to look at him. “Let’s get married.”


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting early because I'm only posting once a month during the school year. Also, I changed schools, so I'll be busier worrying about that instead of writing. But good news is that I got a book sponsor!!! If I raise enough money and get my manuscript ready before XXXX time, Did You See That? could become a published book!!!!!! I've been writing it for over a year now, but I only just posted it this year. It's a WIP, but I want it to become so much more than that. Please, enjoy the story. Warning: This is an angsty chapter. Be prepared.

~Oikawa~ 

School started up again and Oikawa was not happy. This meant it was only two months until he graduated and he’d start college entrance exams. He was writing in his notes and he sighed. He looked out the window from across the room. It was warming up, so he only wore his sweater over the school uniform. The last school bell rang and he got up from his desk. He stuffed his books inside his bag and made his way to the gym. 

He opened the gym doors and some of the first and second years were already practicing. He joined the other third years, who were just standing around. 

“Why are you guys being lazy?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Yahaba and Watari walk up to them and started speaking. 

“The first and second years wish to have a solo practice without the third years. Please, will you accept?” Both of the bowed and Oikawa’s eyes widened. 

“Um~ sure. I guess that would be fine,” Oikawa looks at the other three. They shrug their shoulders. “I guess, we’ll be off!” 

They leave the gym, equally confused. Mattsun and Makki wave and walk the opposite direction. Iwaizumi speaks up finally. “Oikawa.” 

He looks over and Iwaizumi is reaching for his hand. “I want to go to the mall.” 

Oikawa smiles at him and grabs his hand. “Then, let’s go, Iwa-chan!” 

~~~

Even though Iwaizumi requested to go the mall, Oikawa was the only one with bags. They went to the sports store and Iwaizumi finally got something. “Why do you need protein powder? You already eat enough of my meat! You don’t need anymo-” 

Iwaizumi have Oikawa’s hand a hard squeeze, which made Oikawa squeal. “Go get us something to eat. I need to use the restroom.” 

“Okay, I’ll get us a bento wrap!” Oikawa rushed over to the line at the small food joint. He got the food and went to sit down at a table and waited for Iwaizumi to get back. He started eating when Iwaizumi joined him. 

They finished eating before Iwaizumi talked again. “Oi, Oikawa.” 

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa was standing and gathering his bags. He turned around and Iwaizumi was holding out his hand again. “You know, you don’t have to ask to hold my hand?” 

Oikawa gave him his left hand and, instead of wrapping his hand around the other, he pulled it closer to him. Oikawa felt something slip onto his ring-finger. “Oikawa Tooru? Will you marry me?” 

Oikawa’s eye widen and tears swelled into his eyes. Instead of verbally answering, Oikawa’s head was nodding up and down. Iwaizumi stood up and Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and kissed his lips. More tears fell down and he heard clapping from the audience that had formed. He looked at the ring and seen the Gemini sign engraved on the outside. 

He seen Iwaizumi had one and grabbed his hand to look at it. It had Cancer engraved on it. “I wasn’t really that creative, so I just chose our zodiac signs.” Iwaizumi rubbed his neck. Oikawa’s eyes started watering again and he rubbed his eyes. He was grinning like an idiot and he knew it. That’s when his phone started buzzing. 

“Oh, hey! Mima? I was just about to call you….” He went silent. “Mima? Are you okay?” 

~Tsukki~  
~Four hours earlier~ 

He looked over at Mima again. She was still staring out the window and not even paying attention to the lesson. ‘How can she still be number one in our grade?’ He wrote more down and seen Mima move from the corner of his eye. She had her head lying down on her desk! How is she the smartest if she doesn’t even try during school?! 

That was when the teacher was called out to the hallway. A couple minutes later, he popped his head in and called for Mima. She looked up and walked out of the classroom. The teacher came back without her. He continued on with the lesson and the door crashed open. Mima stomped her way in and to her desk. Her face was red and she looked as if she just got done crying. Tsukki thought nothing of it and wrote in his notebook. 

~~~ 

Tsukki made his way to the gym. He heard Yamaguchi call out to him and he stopped. Behind Yamaguchi, he sees Mima making her way as well. She was quiet the rest of the school day and it did throw him off a little bit. He chose to ignore it for now. 

He and Yamaguchi stopped by the club room and changed. Hinata was talking loudly about something when Tsukki opened the door. “What are you spurting now?” 

“We’re talking about Mima,” Kageyama answered. He was putting his uniform into his bag and listening intently to Hinata talk. 

“And Takeda-sensei answered,” Hinata tried imitating Takeda. “‘Mima-kun is actually super smart. She could be a second year if she actually tried in her entrance exam.” 

Tsukki snickered. “You actually believe that she’s that smart? All she does is stare out the window during class,” he pulled his shirt over his head. 

“Actually,” Suga kicked into the conversation. “She was tested by sensei. She could be a third year. Her IQ exceeds anyone in this school’s. He made her retake the exam and she got an A on it. He said the next one was the second year exam, but he gave her the third year exam. She got a B on it.” 

“So, Mima’s actually really smart..” Tsukki put his glasses on and made his way out. “Doesn’t change the fact that she’s pretty dumb street-wise.” 

He went to the gym and everyone, aside from Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Suga, were waiting for the rest. The other four walked in and they started stretching. Mima was over with Yachi. She had a stoic expression and Yachi was talking enthusiastically. 

Practiced when on without a hitch. But, at the end, that’s when things started getting interesting. “Mima? Why did it look like you were crying today?” Yamaguchi asked. 

“Oh, nothing important.” Mima waved him off. 

“Why won’t you tell us?” Tsukki had a hand on his hip. He heard Suga call out to him to shut up. 

“Because, I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Mima was obviously getting angry. 

“You say you’re a part of our team. But, you act like that’s different. Maybe you’re exactly like your brother,” Tsukki wanted to start this. 

“I don’t think you have a right to bring my brother into this.” Mima stood up from where she was. 

“No, I’ve kept quiet about this. Why did your brother think it’s okay to take my brother’s position? Even exceeding from there?” Tsukki stalked towards her. 

“Maybe you two should take a breather,” Daichi tried intervening, but Mima was fired up, and she wasn’t going to lose. 

“Maybe because your brother sucked. Middle school is different from high school. It doesn’t matter if you’re the captain, you can still be complete garbage playing. That’s why I’m surprised you’re not in the sub box the entire game. You suck about just as much as my nephew does his thumb,” Mima walked at him as well. 

“Maybe if your brother could have stopped being such a stingy little shit, this wouldn’t be happenin-” Tsukki was caught off by Mima’s fist. He went tumbling to the ground. He felt pressure on his chest and seen Mima’s fist go for his throat. He started choking and held his throat. He then felt a tear fall on his face, he looked up and seen Mima’s wide eyes. 

Her elbow drove into his stomach. “Do… you not think before you speak? Do you not know how hard my brother worked for his position? It’s not my fault that he lied to you. It’s not my fault that he took your brother’s spot. Do you not understand where Aki’s name came from? Tatsou respected Akiteru so much. He looked up to him! And I don’t know why! And I have no way of asking him now!” 

Asahi and Daichi were pulling her off of him. “Mima! Calm down!” Daichi held her and Asahi checked on Tsukki’s state. Tsukki stood up and caught his breath. He gained his upper hand and started speaking. He was interrupted by Mima crashing to the floor, grabbing at her chest. 

Ukai ran to her bag and grabbed her inhaler. “Mima, use this.” She grabbed it and threw it at the closest wall. It crashed to tiny pieces and Mima’s fist slammed into the ground. Her blood splattered and Tsukki could see her bone sticking out. He heard someone started throwing up. 

“I have no way of telling my brother. No way of showing him.” Mima repeated it over and over again. Ukai picked her up and yelled at them to clean up. He took her out and Tsukki was left in shock. 

~Oikawa~ 

“Could I stay at your house tonight?” Mima’s voice was trembling. 

“Of course. I’ll be home soon, so you can come over right now.” Her side went silent. 

“I’m… already at your house,” Mima chuckled a little bit. Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi looked over at him. 

“We need to leave now! We’ll be there in a few minutes, just sit and wait! Maybe get something to eat because my mom hasn’t gone shopping for two weeks,” Oikawa was walking fast. Iwaizumi kept up and asked for the phone. “Oh, she already hung up..” 

Iwaizumi just continued after him. They got to Oikawa’s house ten minutes later after. Mima was sitting on the step eating milk bread. “What happened to your hand?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa noticed her hand was wrapped at the knuckles. 

“It’s a long story. We should go inside.” She stood up and got out of the way of Oikawa, so he could unlock the door. They went in and Mima made her way to Oikawa’s room. He looked at Iwaizumi, who shrugged. They went after her. 

He walked in and seen Mima had burrowed herself in between his pillows. “Did something happen, Mima?” 

She shook her head. He could hear her sniffling. He put the bag she brought onto his desk near the window. He sat down next to Mima. Iwaizumi sat on the other side. “T-tatsou..” 

“Did something happen to him?” Oikawa started worrying. 

“He got into a car crash with Aisha and Zia. They were visiting a family friend who couldn’t make it to the wedding. I remember seeing him this morning, and he said he already took Aki to the babysitter,” Mima was sitting up against the wall now. 

“It was a five hour drive, so they didn’t want to take him. On the way back, a driver was texting and T-boned the driver’s side of the car. It killed Tatsou and Zia immediately..” She trailed off. She took a shaky breath and continued. “Aisha’s head hit the window so hard, that it concussed her into a coma. The doctors say she won’t make it, so her family decided to pull the plug.” 

Oikawa assessed the entire situation. Mima was left alone with a two-year-old baby. She had to live in an empty house, that’s why she was there. She knew why her house was empty. In full detail, Oikawa understood. “What do you have to do now?” 

“I have to go back to America. And live with my dad. But, I don’t want to.” Mima looked down at her hand. 

“Why? Was America that bad?” 

“No. He… My dad was abusive. He used to hit me. And I don't want to have to go through it again...” 

Oikawa stood up and called Iwaizumi out to the hallway. “What is it?” 

We’re adopting them.” Oikawa says in all seriousness. 

“Oikawa-” 

“No, she’s not going back to America. And, Lord knows what will happen to Aki,” Oikawa crossed his arms. “She needs a healthy environment throughout high school. She’s going through so much right now, it’s the least we could do” 

Iwaizumi is silent for a little bit. “How would we adopt them?” 

“We elope. My mom would be okay with it, if she knew the situation. And we only have two months left of high school left.” 

“Fine, but don’t tell Mima until you confirm it with your mom. Don’t give Mima any false hope,” Iwaizumi went back into his room. 

Mima was still sitting, but her hand was unwrapped. “Ew, what did you do?” Oikawa asked. 

“I punched Tsukishima. And then punched the ground,” She got up and got more of the wrap from her bag. She redressed her hand and laid down. She was laying on her stomach and Oikawa was rubbing her back. He heard the thunder outside and the rain hit the window. He started humming ‘Hallelujah’ to her. She finally fell asleep. Oikawa hugged his body next to hers and he fell asleep to the sound of the rain, and so did Iwaizumi. 

~~~

Oikawa woke up the next morning next to Iwaizumi. And Mima was missing. 

~Mima~

She carried Aki through the tall stones, until the found the heart with an angel cradling it. She looks at the name, that’s written in elegant cursive. ‘Eshima Amano Mima’ always popped out. She set Aki down and sat on her knees. 

“Hey, Mom.” She started tearing up. “Sorry that I didn’t come anytime sooner. I got busy with school. And I met a nice guy.” Mima smiled to herself. 

“His name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. He’s apathetic, but he’s really considerate of my feelings. But, I messed up a little, but don’t worry any. I’ll take care of it immediately. And I reconnected with Oikawa Tooru from when I was younger. You probably don’t remember him, but he grew up into a handsome person. So did his boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime. And I became a volleyball manager. Even after I slammed on the ground and broke my hip. But, I still love volleyball, nonetheless.” 

Aki was just sitting and looking at the gravestone. He looked over at Mima and spoke up. “Cry?” Aki stood up and put his tiny hands on Mima’s face. He wiped her face from where the tears were falling. “No cry.” He smiled and pointed to it. “Smile!” 

Mima laughed and kissed his forehead. “This is Aki. My nephew… He’s possibly the best two-year-old around. He looks exactly like his daddy. Oh yeah.” Mima started crying again. 

“Dear God, mother. I’m the worst sister. I’m so sorry. So so so….” Aki grabbed Mima’s hand. “I’m sorry. Mom. I couldn’t protect him. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll make up for it. I promise I’ll try my hardest..” 

Aki gave her a confused look. 

“I promise to take over Dad’s gang. And I promise… I’ll avenge your’s and Tatsou’s death.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is about Mima’s side of the story, so be prepared. Also, it’s straight ship porn, if you hate it, read until the Opened POV. Seriously. I don't want hate for doing what I want. Thanks for the support so far!

~Mima~

Mima took a deep breath through her nose to calm her speeding heart. She pulled the string back and heard the arrow whistle through the air. It punched into the black circle in the middle of the target. It was a windy day and her Kyudogi flown with it. She refused to wear the glove, Yugake, even though her instructor wanted her to. 

Her right hand gripped the bow as she set in another arrow. Her hand was still broken, but she also refused treatment, saying she couldn’t afford it. Every time she moved the hand, she felt her bones twist around and she would wince, tightening it even more. She seen her bandages become even more dark as the blood seeped through. Her left hand also started bleeding from the exertion of pulling the string back. 

She let the next arrow fly and her mind flashed back. They came in strong gusts of bright lights. 

Mima seen Aki run down the aisle with a sign reading, “Here comes the bride!” Aisha walked out with the most beautiful dress a bride could have. She stood three bridesmaids away from Aisha. Even though they knew each other for a short time, they created a strong bond with each other. She watched them share their kiss and sake. During the reception, they shared their best moments with the groom and bride.When it was her turn, she made it short and sweet.

“Tatsou and I never talked much, but that’s expected from an recluse like me. Aisha, I have no idea why you would want me up here for your big moment. But I hope the best for you two,” an applause broke out. “And I hope your ups and downs are only in the sheets.”

A huge wave of laughter in her thoughts brought her back to the shooting range. She shook her head and raised the bow. She put another arrow in and pulled back, hitting the target on the far right. She went for another, and when she let go, the whistling of it took her back. The feeling making her nauseous. She stumbled a little bit. 

Tatsou was walking around Aisha, who was sitting in a chair. This was the moment when he had to get her garter off. Mima raised her hands and yelled, “He’s too gay for that!” And he blushed. Mima heard whispering behind her and turned around with her bow ready. 

No one was there. She turned back around and let the arrow slip on accident. The string snapped both her right and left hand fingers and bounced off the muneate. She hissed at the sting and put her left fingers into her mouth to stop the bleeding. 

Her fingers played over the black on white keys of the piano. She started singing and tears dripped down her face, thinking back to when she was four and her mom would sing ‘Hallelujah’ to her. 

When she looked up from the piano, she seen an unfamiliar face. She stood up and walked towards the face before Tatsou pulled her into a hug. When she looked up, it was gone. 

She drew back again and let it slide off the slope, bouncing it to hit the skinny rectangle. She seen last week when her dad announced about being back in Japan. 

Izanagi had shown up at Oikawa’s house. He claimed he was taking back Mima and going to America with her. Oikawa stood in front of Mima and told him he would have to fight him before that happened. 

“I have no problem with that.” Izanagi brought his fist to Oikawa’s throat. Iwaizumi popped up and punched him. This went on until they heard Aki laughing. 

“What are you laughing about, Aki?” Mima bent down to him. His hiccuping laugh echoing in the silence.

“Silly!” He started laughing again. He reenacted what they were doing to Mima’s open hand. 

“They are silly! Especially Grandpa for thinking I’m going back to America!” 

“STUPID, GRANDPA!!!” Aki started laughing again, his dimples showing up even more. 

Mima went back to the flashback of the face. She drawled back, and tried remembering the face, hitting the body bag up in the air. She put another arrow in and she heard a voice behind her. “You’re doing very well, Ama-” 

An arrow whistled by his face. Mima was breathing hard and she was down on her knee for better support. She had spun around and crashed down on her knee as fast as she could to shoot at the perpetrator. He sighed and rubbed at his face. He walked over to her and she was sitting on her knees with her bow in front of her. She placed her hands in the middle of the bow and string to show her apology. Blood ran down her hands and pooled in between her fingers. Her instructor pulled her sleeves up and noticed the burn marks from where the string would slice at her skin. 

“Go get changed and quit for today. You need to go back to school,” he was walking out before Mima spoke up. 

“No!” He turned around and looked at her. “I can’t go back to school. I need to train to get better.” 

“You can’t get farther when you’ve already climbed to the top of the mountain. You’ve reached your limit. You’re free to go.” She started again and he hushed her. “No, go home, Ama. Your dad would kill me if he knew I let you have asylum here after your brother died. Go home.” 

She went to the changing room and noticed all the slash marks the string left. She got into her daily attire and walked out. She started walking to her empty house when she remembered the bar her dad used to own. She turned around walked to it. 

When she got there, Reg was always at the bar. “Ama! It’s great to see ya! How has things been since, ya know?” 

“His and my aunt’s funeral is in two weeks. I don’t know when Aisha’s will be,” Mima tapped her hand twice and Reg started making her drink. She gulped it down, and tapped again. She stayed there till nightfall and finally decided it was time to go. “Hey *hic* Rezzz. I think is time for me ta go.” She slurred over her muddled mind. 

“Ya sure ya can walk around town like a drunkard?” Reg got his phone out. “You know I can call-” 

“Don’t even say his name. I don’t need him.” Mima stormed through who she could call. “I already have someone waiting for me.” 

~Ushijima~

He was lying down when he heard his phone vibrate. He answered it with the usual, “Yes, Satori?” It was silent and he was getting angry. “I don’t have time for prank calls. It’s two in the morning-” 

“Wakatoshiiiiiiii!” Mima’s voice rang through. “I miz ya.” 

“Mima? What’s wrong with your voice?” His heart started pounding for three reasons. One, he was angry about the time. Two, Mima hasn’t tried talking to him for a month. And three, she said she missed him. “Are you drunk?” 

“NOOO! I’m Ama~” Mima giggled. “Please, Wakatoshi-chan.” 

A light blush scattered his face. “Where are you.” His phone buzzed again because he received a picture of Mima. She held up two fingers to her mouth and was sticking her tongue in between them. She had a bright blush. “Send me your locations, right now, Mima.” 

“So demanding, Waka,” His phone buzzed with another messaged and he grabbed his keys and left the house in his shirt and shorts. “Stay on the phone with me…” She went silent after that.

“Mima? In what state of mind did you think it was okay to go drinking?” He put his phone between his shoulder and ear and he unlocked his car. 

“Are you mad at mwe?” He could hear her pout. “I’m so sorry, Wakkun. It won’t happen again. I’m just so loust without you.” 

He put his phone on speaker and put it in the cup holder. He turned his car on and waited for it to warm up. “Stay where you are, I’m coming to get you.” 

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” He winced at her loud voice. “YOU’RE CUMMING? HAHAHA!” Mima’s voice got quieter as she probably started rolling around, laughing. 

“You understood me,” he got onto his phone and looked at Mima’s location and started going to it. She continued chuckling and asked him super personal questions. 

“So, Wakkun, who was your first?” Mima sounded as if she was sobering up, but Ushijima knew better. 

“First what.” 

“First time, like, kiss, or sex,” Mima giggled again. 

He tried to decide if he wanted to answer, “Who was yours, Mima?” 

“JR.” Her voice came fast after he asked.

His foot suddenly hit the gas pedal and was speeding. “I thought you two hated each other.” 

“I don’t hate him as a being. I hate him for what he did to me,” Mima’s voice drifted off. “Who was your first time?” 

“You were, Mima.” He heard her sniffling. “Mima?” 

“You were such a great boyfriend!” She sobbed. At a red light, Ushijima looked at his phone to see if he was close. He only had two more blocks until he was where she was. 

“And you were a great girlfriend.” Ushijima pulled around the last curb and seen the bright lights of the bar. Mima was sitting on the curb, her phone in her left hand and her right one rubbing her eyes. Ushijima parked the car and got out. 

Mima wobbled to her feet and ran towards him. She jumped into his arms and locked her legs around his waist. “Mima-” he was cut off when she pushed her lips against his. She bit at his bottom lip and Ushijima started walking to the car. He opened the passenger door and put Mima in. He walked to his side of the car and got in. 

Mima’s hand snaked up his thigh when he stopped her. He tossed her hand to her side and drove off back to his house. “Wakaaaa~! I wanna give you road-head.” She moved to pull his shorts. He grabbed her hands and told her to wait. “You’re no fun.” She crossed her arms and pouted. 

As Ushijima passed by all of the familiar houses in his neighborhood, he noticed Mima had gone silent. He parked where he usually did and got out. Mima wasn’t asleep, and she looked up at him with huge eyes. She raised her arms to him and was expecting him to pick her up. 

He wrapped her arms around his neck and hefted her up till her legs wrapped around him. He walked up to the house and hit the lock button on his key fob. He, then, unlocked the house and went in. He took his flip flops off and pulled his arms behind his back to take Mima’s off. To his luck, she was wearing her tennis shoes that slipped off. He felt her lips latch onto his neck and she started sucking and he turned them around and slammed her against the door. “Mima. Don’t. You have no idea what you are doing, and I need you to quit it before I do something both of us will regret.” 

Mima’s face turned beet red and she unhooked her legs and slid down. She walked further into the house, “Excuse the intrusion.” She hiccuped and ran to the trash bin. She threw up right before she could make it. 

“Dammit, Mima.” He walked over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. He rubbed her back until she was done. She flopped onto the ground and he seen the mess that she was. He picked her up and sat her into a chair and cleaned up her mess. He picked her up again and took her to the bathroom. 

There, he sat her down on the toilet and went to his room and grabbed his smallest clothes. He went back to the bathroom and Mima was still mumbling. He plugged the bath tub and started filling it up with warm water. He pulled Mima’s shirt off and unclasped her bra. He slid her shorts off and then undressed himself. He carried her to the shower and washed her front off and then moved to the tub. He sat Mima in the tub and got in. He started pulling her back against him until he noticed her back. 

A tattoo of the sun and the moon sat right in between her shoulder blades. He ran his fingers over the fine lines of it and noticed how detailed the faces on them were. He continued to move his hand back and forth until Mima started giggling and thrashing around. “St-stopppp! I’m tic-TICKLISH!” Ushijima smiled at her back. He leaned forward and kissed her tattoo. She stopped moving and her face became red again. “I got that when I was fourteen. The artist was this member of my dad’s gang. And I told him that he said it was okay. But after he found out I never even asked my dad, he told him. My dad got super pissed and almost beat my ass until he asked to see it. Since my first name means, “Sun Goddess”, he let me keep it. But it didn’t mean the training became harder, because it did.” 

She leaned her back against him. Her hand looked for his and she wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “What happened to both of your hands?” 

“I got into a fight with Tsukishima and punched the ground,” she lifted her right hand. Then her left, dropping his hand. “I was at the shooting range for three days straight. Well,aside from going home.” 

She grabbed his hand again and started played with his knuckles. She lifted his hand to her mouth and he was about to jerk it back before she kissed his ring finger. Then moved to his pinky, thumb, index, and finally his middle. He was planning on searching it up later until Mima spoke. “That’s what my dad used to do with my mom. Every time something came in between them, he’d grab her left hand and would kiss it over and over again until it disappeared. It never worked, but it was the gesture that made it sweet.” 

Ushijima smiled and start washing the both of them. After he was done, he got out and dried himself first. He got Mima out and sat her onto the toilet and let her dry herself off. He put his clothes back on and unplugged the tub. When he turned around Mima was gone. ‘Good thing the clothes are gone, too.’ 

He went to his room, expecting her to be there, and to his surprise, she wasn’t. He walked downstairs and found her in the kitchen, with clothes on. “What are you doing?” 

“I want macaroni..” Mima opened a cabinet and found the box. She started hopping for it, but Ushijima grabbed her wrist and told her to go sit down. He took the macaroni and started to boil the water. Mima’s head was laying on the counter and her shoulders were shaking. 

“Mima?” Ushijima was concerned for the second time that night. 

She looked up and she was crying. His eyes widened and fell in love with her beautiful eyes, exactly like when they first met. 

“What’s wrong?” He added the pasta noodles to the water and started to stir. 

“My brother..” She hiccuped. “He’s not-” 

“Don’t force yourself to tell me if you’re not comfortable,” Ushijima poured some of the water out into the sink and added the cheese to it. He stirred it until it was fully mixed. 

“He died three weeks ago. Which is why I haven’t gotten back to you,” She rubbed at her eyes. He grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and filled it with some of the macaroni. He set it in front of Mima and listened to her explain what had happened. 

“I understand why you never called or texted.” Ushijima grabbed her bowl after it was emptied. He filled it up again and gave it back. He took the utensil away from her and ate some of the macaroni. “But, I’m still surprised as to why you broke up with me.” 

“I gave the thought of breaking up. You fulfilled it,” Mima took it back, eating the rest. “I just need constant reassurance, and I think I was being rude about you not saying-” 

He looked up. “Saying what?” 

“I love you,” Mima shovelled more into her mouth so she didn’t have to talk. 

“I thought I already said that to you,” Ushijima cocked his head to the side. 

“Being balls deep in me and grunting it out doesn’t count, Wakatoshi,” she clanked her bowl down as she was finished with it. 

“Hey. It’s still the same three words I’d say if you shoved my cock down your throat,” he smirked. 

Mima choked on what was left in her mouth. She tried swallowing and she started cackling. “God, that’s why I love you.” she smiled down at the counter. 

He took her bowl and set it in the sink. He put the rest of the macaroni in a container and put it in the fridge. He started walking out of the kitchen when he heard Mima clear her throat. “What is it?” 

Her arms were up again and he rolled his eyes. He walked over to Mima and picked her up, bridal-style. He carried her upstairs and sat her in the bed. He went around the house and turned all the lights off. He went back to his room and closed the door. He went over the his closet, turning the light on there, still used to Mima’s horrible fear of the dark. “Is your mom not home?” 

“No, she's on a business trip.” He got into the bed with Mima. He expected her to make another move, but he heard her sniffle again. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head and looked up at him. “Please, forgive me, Wakatoshi.” 

“What for?” He rubbed her hair out of her face. 

“For how I acted a month ago. Please,” it was silent for a moment, but Ushijima knew she wasn’t done. “Please take me back.” 

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. 

“You’re always welcomed in my heart, Mima.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep  
to the sound of her breathing. 

~Opened~

Ushijima woke up because of the movement in the bed. Mima was pushing at his chest and he pulled her forward. 

“Wakatoshi,” she whispered. “Let me go to the bathroom.” He unwrapped his arms and let her leave the room. He turned onto his other side and looked out the window. 

The sunrise seeped into the room and he turned his head to see his clock read “4:06”. He heard Mima pad back in and she cuddled up next to his back. He turned around and moved to cradle her again. 

She stopped him by kissing his collarbone. He looked down at her and she moved to kiss on it again and sucked a hickey to it. He maneuvered his leg in between hers and felt her grind down onto it. He noticed she wasn’t wearing his shorts. He felt her warmth rub back and forth and she was a panting mess by the time he removed his leg. 

He flipped Mima onto her back and pulled her shirt up. He kissed her lips, chin, neck, collarbone, and down her sternum. He went to move and suck on her nipple. He twisted his tongue on the piercing before she pushed his head away. “N-no. They’re too sensitive. It hurts.” He kissed in between her breasts and her tiny, tuft-out tummy. He looked up at her and she was shaking her head. 

He moved down even more and kissed her thighs. He heard her hip crack as she spread her legs even more. She cant her hips up and pushed it at him. His eyes darkened and he moved to suck on her heat. 

She mewled and started grinding into his mouth. “Waka… Toshi~” Her back arched. He flicked his tongue and she sang out her moans. Ushijima fell in love with her voice. He moved his mouth away and pulled Mima’s hips closer to his groin. 

He loved everything about her. She was kind to everyone she met. She always stayed humble and never lied about serious things. Her eyes were gorgeous and her plump lips were the perfect shade. Her hands were baby soft aside from all the activities she does. She was curvy in all the right places, but she wasn’t thin anywhere. She was strong both mentally and physically. The sunrise scattered her skin and it looked as if she was glowing. 

‘I’m going to marry this woman if it’s the last thing I do.’ 

He felt Mima grind onto his half-hard cock and enhanced it. He pulled away from her and seen the mess she made on his shorts. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed at one of the condoms. He pulled his shorts down and opened the package. A hand grabbed at him and he jerked into the touch. “So big~” Mima jerked him off until he started groaning to stop. He looked into her eyes and slid the condom on. He was about to push in when Mima tried to do it herself. 

He pulled back and held onto his cock. “You know the rules about that.” His voice was deep. She blushed. He moved back in front of her and tapped himself on her. She jerked at the touch, but held back. He put his cock in front of her and slowly pushed in. He watched her reactions incase he hurt her. She was wincing and tears were running down the sides of her face. He kissed her eyelid to distract her from him pushing in with force. 

She yelped and pulled Ushijima down to wrap her arms around him. She buried her face in his neck and bit at the skin to keep quiet. He moved halfway out and pushed in. Mima whimpered. “Wak-” she was cut off by him pushing in. She squeezed her eyes and bit at her own lips. 

Ushijima pulled back away from her and looked. Her shirt was bunched under her arms. He pulled it off the rest of the way and kissed her sternum again. He felt her heart beating against her ribcage and he kissed where it was most active. Mima pulled at his head. His face came level with hers and she kissed his lips passionately. She licked his bottom lip and pushed her tongue passed his teeth. They fought like that until Ushijima snapped into her. Her eyes widened and her head was thrown back onto the pillow. She grasped at the sheets as he continued his ruthless thrusts. 

“Mima…” He groaned and squeezed his eyes. “I’m close.” Mima started shaking and her moan echoed in the room. Ushijima felt her tighten around him and he seen white sparks. He fell onto her and caught his breath. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Mima put her hand on his face. “I love you.” 

He pulled out of her and took the condom off. He tied it and threw it in the direction of the trash bin. He looked back at Mima and noticed she already dozed off. He kissed her forehead and said, “I love you, too, Mima.” 

He laid down next to her and brought close to his body. His eyes closed and drifted off.

~~~

Ushijima woke up the next morning and the sun was in full force. He looked at the clock and it read “12:37”. He tried getting up when the arms around him stopped his movements. 

Mima’s face was relaxed and she had a faint smile. Ushijima moved the hair out of her face and she stirred awake. “Wakatoshi?” 

“Go back to sleep,” Ushijima tried getting up but her grip tightened. 

“No, go back to sleep with me,” her eyes were completely open and the sun reflected the color. He was about to answer when a song started playing across the room. Mima groaned and got up from the bed. 

She padded over to it and answered her phone. “Hello?” Loud noises came from the receiver and she winced at the loud noises. “Oikawa, I’m fine. It’s a Saturday, I’m allowed to stay out.” 

She walked over to the window and leaned against the frame. She talked for a while before a hand grabbed at her hip. She gasped and turned to see Ushijima join her. 

“Mima?” Ushijima heard Oikawa’s voice. “Is everything okay? Who’s with you?” 

Ushijima took the phone out of her hand and started talking. Mima reached for the phone but he pulled back. “Hello, Oikawa-san.” 

“Ushiwaka? What are you doing with Mima! You better not hurt her or I’ll castrate you!” 

“I won't. But, please, let her stay a little longer,” Ushijima’s voice came out a little higher than usual. 

“What?! No! I won't-”

“I promise to take care of her,” Ushijima rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Please, it’s the only thing I can do for her right now.”

It was silent for a while until Oikawa spoke up. “Okay, she can stay a while.” Ushijima could hear the cogs working inside Oikawa’s head. “Wait! What do you mean by ‘take care of her’?” 

“Good bye, Oikawa-san.” Ushijima hung up the phone and handed it back to Mima. She grabbed the phone and put it on the windowsill. He wrapped his arms around her hips and they stared out the window, looking at the bright blue sky. “So, what are you going to do with your life?” 

“I’ll probably go back to school. The world doesn't stop for anyone, so I might as well do the same.” Mima felt Ushijima’s thumbs rub small circles into her hips. “What about you, Wakatoshi?”

“Hmm?” He was confused. His life hasn’t changed in so long and he thought Mima knew that.

“What will you be doing after high school?” Mima rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll go to college and try to make the national team.” He avoided what he thought earlier that morning. 

“I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, say what you’re thinking.” She turned around until she was facing him. “What else are you going to do?” 

A light blush dusted his face as he said, “Marry you right after you graduate.” 

Mima’s eyes widened and she pushed out of his arms. “Sorry, I have to go.” 

“What?” Ushijima watched her put her clean clothes on. “Why do you have to leave?” 

She didn't answer and rushed out of his room. He followed and when she was at the front door, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the door, exactly like the night before. “Where are you going?” 

She moved her face so she didn't have to look at his. He kept one hand on her wrists and with his other, grabbed her chin. He pulled her until she looked at him. “Why do you have to leave?”

“I’m sorry,” her head was shaking. 

“Why?” 

“I already devoted my life to my father's gang. I can't refuse it. And you’ll get hurt.” She pulled out of his grip. 

He looked at her and pushed his lips against hers. He looked into her eyes and searched them. 

“Then, shall I join you?”


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote two chapters because some people don’t want to read about straight smut. So, if you skipped last chapter, that’s okay. You may have missed a couple key points on Ushijima and Mima’s relationship, but that isn’t important to THIS story. There is no smut in this chapter, but there is fluff and angst. Good luck!

~Oikawa~ 

He heard the beeping as Ushijima had hung up on him. Iwaizumi was still laying down, slowly waking up. Oikawa threw his phone next to the sleepy figure and ran his hands through his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” Iwaizumi turned his head to look at Oikawa. He looked out the window and sighed. He went over to his lover and pushed the loose hair away from his face. 

He smiled sweetly at him. “That bastard, Ushiwaka, kept Mima at his house all night long. I’m going to chop his balls off and feed them to the cows,” Oikawa grabbed his phone and was about to text Mima when he heard his door crack open. 

“Oinkywa?” Aki’s head was popping through the door, rubbing his eyes of sleep. Oikawa chuckled at the name. Aki has never been able to say his name for the past couple weeks. Iwaizumi finds it adorable. 

“What is it, Aki? Did you have a bad dream?” Aki nodded his head. He padded over to where Oikawa was sitting. He picked him up and laid him next to Iwaizumi. “Can you tell me about it?” 

Aki started rambling and most of his words didn’t correlate with each other. He said ‘mama’ and ‘boom’ and Oikawa’s eyes got wide. “Aki, I think we should go back to bed.” 

Oikawa laid down, and put an arm around Aki. He prayed to the gods above to keep Aki safe. 

~~~

His dream led him back to his memories. When his eyes opened, he seen him and Mima walking out the arena doors, searching for Iwaizumi. They walked the perimeter of the building but couldn’t find him. They went to the bus and he still wasn’t there. So they decide to aimlessly walk one of the roads. After walking for a couple of minutes, they seen the jacket that read, “Aoba Johsai”. They ran towards him and stopped a couple yards away. 

Oikawa heard him sniffing and he was wiping at his eyes with his sleeve. Mima pushed back against Oikawa’s chest and motioned for him to stay behind. She walked forward to him. His perspective moved with Mima as she approached Iwaizumi. He seen his lip was trembling. 

“Are you okay, Iwaizumi?” Mima rubbed his back. He shook his head violently. He gasped for breath and started speaking. 

“I… can’t even be a good ace. I’m not good at all,” He wiped at his eyes again. “I ruined the chance of Oikawa becoming the best.” 

He turned around and looked at Oikawa, “I’m sorry.” Tears were streaming down his face. 

“That’s a load of crap,” Mima folded her arms together. “Oikawa is already his best. And so are you. Winning is a group process. You can’t toss, set, and spike all by yourself. Kyoutani may think that, but it’s impossible.” 

Oikawa’s perspective moved back to his own body and ran up to the two. “Hajime.” He whispered. Iwaizumi looked at him. “My ace.” Iwaizumi ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest. Mima was smiling at the two and started walking back to the arena and Oikawa called out to her. “Call me tonight!” 

She shook her head and turned and walked away. 

~~~

Oikawa woke up to Mima taking Aki away from the bed. “Go back to sleep.” She carried Aki away and Oikawa closed his eyes. 

He shot straight up and went after Mima. He followed her to Aki’s room and waited for her to come out. After she closed the door, he grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her back and forth. “What did he do to you? I’ll do it to him, I swear on my life.” 

“Oi-ka-wa, pl-ea-se st-op sh-a-king m-e,” she tried getting out. He stopped shaking her and humored her. “Thank you.” 

“What did that bastard do?” Oikawa got into her face, searching for answers. “Did he touch you inappropriately? Do I have to call the police?” 

“Oikawa, stop assuming the worse. I’m fine, aren’t I?” Mima walked to her room. They’ve been living at Mima’s aunt’s house since they had to have a place to live. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had stayed in her aunt’s old room, Aki stayed in the old storage, that was emptied after they underwent major cleaning, and Mima stayed in her own room. 

“No, I thought you trusted me. So, I want to know all details of what he did,” Oikawa crossed his arms. Mima did the same, but leaned against the door post. 

She puckered her lips and smirked. She looked Oikawa up and down. “He put his dick inside me.” 

Oikawa choked and held his stomach. Mima leaned down to where he was squatting. “Are you gonna stick your dick in Ushijima?” Her smirk widened. “Don’t be so cocky with yourself, Oikawa.” 

Mima slammed her door behind her and Oikawa was in silence. Iwaizumi poked his head out. “What was that noise? Why are you on the ground?” 

“I wish I could ground her,” Oikawa got up and walked down to the kitchen. His face was heating up. Not with embarrassment, but anger. He ran back upstairs and grabbed his phone. He sat at the table and Iwaizumi came downstairs. “Could you grab me a milk?” 

He felt the coldness on his neck and he started typing on his phone. He got onto Ushijima’s contact. “Before you do anything stupid,” he heard Iwaizumi in the back. “Remember who Ushiwaka is to Mima.” 

Oikawa turned to see him preparing the coffee machine. “What do you mean?” 

“I heard what Mima said to you. Personally, I’m disgusted thinking about Ushiwaka getting more action me,” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi. “But. But, Ushiwaka is the one that Mima chose. If we forced them apart, Mima would possibly become chronically depressed. From what I can see, he’s the only one that can give her what she needs.” 

Oikawa gagged. “You know what I meant. Love from family and friends, and love from a lover are two different concepts. We can tell Mima we love her all we want, but she’d never get the satisfaction that she made it into our hearts completely.” 

Oikawa stared at him, “So, what you’re saying is that I shouldn’t threaten Ushiwaka?” 

“Yes. You can tell him to not hurt Mima, but don’t tell him he can’t see her,” Iwaizumi got a coffee cup out of the cupboard. 

“I want to ask him what they were doing,” Oikawa pouts. He was still looking at Ushijima’s name on his phone. 

“Go ahead. But if you get the same thing that Mima told you, don’t throw up,” Iwaizumi poured his coffee and started drinking it. 

Oikawa started typing. 

To- Ushiwaka: What did you and Mima do last night.

He waited a few minutes before he got a reply. 

From- Ushiwaka: She didn’t tell you already? 

To- Ushiwaka: She did. But I want a full version. 

From- Ushiwaka: Long story short, Mima got drunk after staying at the shooting range for three days straight. And I picked her up from the bar and took her back to my house. I made her food and she told me about her brother and some other things. 

To- Ushiwaka: What other things

From- Ushiwaka: about me saying I love you to her. And me being balls deep in her.

To- Ushiwaka: USHIBAKA! DON’T TELL ME THAT 

From- Ushiwaka: I wasn’t actually though. So rest assured. 

To- Ushiwaka: I don’t trust you 

From- Ushiwaka: I don’t need you to trust me. If Mima needs me, I’ll be there for her. 

To- Ushiwaka: No, she has us. She won’t need you

From- Ushiwaka: Mima can be surrounded by so many people who love her, and she’d still be lonely. It depends on the crowd. She could have you right next to her, and she’d still think about hurting herself. 

To- Ushiwaka: Who do you think you are? 

From- Ushiwaka: Mima’s soulmate. 

Oikawa sent a long paragraph of random letters and never got a reply. He pushed his phone to Iwaizumi who was sitting across the table from him. He heard him chuckle and looked up at him. “What.” 

“Nothing, just Ushiwaka saying ‘balls deep’ is comedic,” he continued and then passed it back to Oikawa. “See, I told you.” 

“I didn’t even think about separating them. I was just going to tell him to be nice,” Oikawa got up to make breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Oikawa looked over at Iwaizumi, who shrugged. He walked to the door and looked through the window there. Izanagi and some others were there. “Iwaizumi!” 

Oikawa opened the door and Izanagi smiled at him. “Oikawa.” 

“Izanagi.” Someone could cut paper with how thin the air between them was. Iwaizumi came up behind Oikawa and sighed. 

“You again?” Iwaizumi snarled at him. 

“I’m here for my daughter. Don’t get cocky,” Izanagi tried pushing past Oikawa, but he stood his place. “Amaterasu!” 

Something upstairs had slammed. Stomping came from the stairs and Mima came into eyeshot. “Iza?” 

“Call me ‘Dad’, please,” A guy behind Izanagi whispered to him. “I’m not leaving Japan without you. You have no one here.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Mima came up behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

“These two? They’re nothing but a couple of nothings. You have a life to fulfill, come with me and I’ll give you proper treatment to get there.” 

“They may be nothing to you, but they’re something to me. They’re priceless, and they care,” Mima pushed in front of the two. “They’re family.” 

“I’m also family,” Izanagi ground his teeth together. “So, do you want to leave me alone?” 

“Didn’t you do that to me?” Mima cocked her head to the side. “You forced me back into Japan, now you want me to go back?” 

They continued talking, but Oikawa couldn’t understand. He looked back to Iwaizumi, but he was gone. He looked back at the two conversing and behind Izanagi. He brought three guys with him. One was a round man and the other two were buffed up. They had tattoos littering their arms, possible gangsters? “Whaddya lookin’ at, ya bastard?” 

Oikawa looked up and one of the buffy’s were talking to him. “Uhm, your tattoos.” 

“What ‘bout them?” One was rolling his sleeve up. 

“N-nothing. Mima has a tattoo sort of like the one of your bicep,” Oikawa pointed at the man’s arm. 

“It’s meant for her. She’s our next leader,” the man kept a straight face as he said it. 

“Oi!” Mima yelled at the man. “I didn’t give you permission to talk to him!” 

The man stood straight up after that. Oikawa looked at Mima. 

“This is my family. Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Aki, Wakatoshi, everyone here is my family. Taking me away from them would be cruel and unusual punishment. I haven’t done anything to deserve this,” Mima’s voice was firm. 

Izanagi started speaking but Mima cut him off. “I’d never forgive you for taking me away.” 

~Iwaizumi~ 

They stared at each other for a little bit before Izanagi clicked his tongue. He said something to the men behind him and they walked off the porch. Mima had turned her back to her dad, but Iwaizumi was still looking. Izanagi had raised his hand and gave him the middle finger. Iwaizumi cocked his head and went in after Mima. 

Mima started walking up the stairs before Iwaizumi grabbed the collar of her shirt. He yanked her back down and gave her a bear hug. “Thank you, Mima.” 

He felt her push against his chest, and he let go. Mima had a heated look on her face. She huffed out a breath and looked up at both of them. 

“I don’t need your sympathy.” 

~~~

The sky was gloomy like usual. Two weeks had passed, which meant Tatsou’s funeral was imminent. Oikawa and Iwaizumi dressed up, as did Mima. 

Mima had to leave before them. Something about a family meeting. 

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi got the the destination, cars took up every space. They got out of the cab and made their way inside. Mima was standing with a group of people. Boredom was glazing her eyes. She raised them to the two men and walk to them. 

“I forgot how much I hate funerals,” She crossed her arms and looked at the crowd. 

“Why?” Oikawa did the same. People were littering the foyer. 

“People show fake interest in your family after years of not talking, they all of a sudden show sympathy,” Mima shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

“Well, let’s just get through this. Afterwards, we’ll drink till we drop,” Oikawa pushed his elbow into her. And a small smile formed on her face.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I think I lied a couple chapters back. This is the most graphic, angsty, and possibly my favorite so far. Nothing like this has occurred in my life, and I’m glad. No naming, but if this were to happen to me, I would fall into the worst fit possible. I feel sympathy for any m***** who has to go through that. No one deserves that.

~Oikawa~

A couple weeks later and Mima still gave them the cold shoulder, but Izanagi had yet to show up again. Exams and graduation was coming up, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were stressed to the max. 

Oikawa had stirred awake at nothing. He turned to look at the clock and noticed it was almost time to wake up. He heard a similar noise from the one that woke him up outside his room. He stood up and walked to the door. He creaked it open and noticed the bathroom light was on. He rushed to the light and noticed Mima hunched over the toilet. She was a sweating mess. 

“Mima? Are you okay?” Oikawa moved the hair out of her face and rubbed her back. She shook her head and said it has been happening for a while. He twisted his eyebrows together and got up. “I’ll be right back.” 

He ran out of the house and down to the Foothill Store, where Ukai’s coworker was at the register. “Hey~! I know you! What are you doing up so early?” 

“Just looking for the bare essentials,” Oikawa gave a soft smile. Sleep still riddled his mind, but he knew what he was looking for. He found the tiny box in the convenience section. He decided to grab some milk bread while he was there, too. He went to the cash register and pulled his money out. He paid the sum and yelled, “Keep the change!” as he ran out the door. 

He made it back home and ran back up the stairs. He skid to the front of the bathroom and Mima was washing her face. He gave her the box, and she stared at him. “Are you being serious?” 

“Yes! You’re showing all the symptoms my sister did!” He tapped his foot, and Mima looked at him confused. “What?” 

“Are you going to watch me pee on the thing, or will you leave?” He finally understood and backed out of the bathroom. She closed the door and Oikawa waited. He took a look around the house. Zia had wanted her house to be more modernized, or that’s what Mima said. Zia bought more American-esque furniture and enjoyed carpet more than wood. They don’t have to take their shoes off when they enter the home, but it’s a habit for all three teenagers. 

Mima opened the door and was holding the stick. “So?” 

“It takes more than ten seconds for the answer, Oikawa,” Mima moved passed him and went downstairs. She went straight to the refrigerator and grab a water. She shook the stick a little bit and looked at the lines. “Negative. I’m not pregnant. You always overreact to everything.” She didn’t even show him the stick. “I’m staying home from school. I’m just sick.” 

“If you say so,” Oikawa walked back to the bedroom to wake Iwaizumi up. He had no choice in what Mima did. She wouldn’t listen to him anyway. “Iwa-chan. You need to get up for school.” 

His thoughts reverted back. He thought of when they both went to their parents for permission to emancipate and adopt Mima and Aki. Both were okay with it, but they didn’t want them to stray away from their education. Even though they agreed, money was still an issue. They had absolutely no way of putting food on the table for four people. Except, one day, an angel came to the door. 

“Hi,” Oikawa was greeted with a sweet smile. “I’m Tobio’s mother, Sana. You can save all honorifics.” 

“Hi… How do you know us? Aside from Tobio-chan?” Oikawa’s mind went blank. He’s never seen this woman before in his life. 

“Tobio told me about your guy's’ situation. And I think it’s so sweet of two teenagers to take care of an adolescent and a toddler. I’d like to be your sponsor.” Oikawa’s mouth opened wide. “Well, not really a sponsor. But, I would really feel accomplished if you allowed to me to help you moneywise. I know you and Iwaizumi are still in high school, so you shouldn’t get jobs at such a young age that could enthrall your life.” 

“What do you need in return?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Just gratitude would be fine,” she smiled again. She handed him a card. “I work at the hospital, so I’m busy quite a lot. But, if you ever need me, just give my personal a call.” 

She started walking away, but she turned around again. “Oh, and Oikawa?” He looked at her. “I know Mima by her mother. So if you’re still suspicious of me, just ask her.” 

His brain shot back to the present. He shook Iwaizumi awake and started changing into his uniform. After he was changed, he went to Mima’s room and knocked. “Since you’re going to stay home, you’re taking care of Aki.” 

He walked downstairs and grabbed the milk bread he had bought. He took a bite as Iwaizumi was walking into the kitchen. He tried tying his tie, but he needed help. He looked up at Oikawa, who walked over and started tying it for him. He looked at the time and noticed they could barely make it to the train station. “We need to go, now.” He hustled his way to the door and slipped his shoes on. Iwaizumi followed suit and they were out the door. 

 

~Mima~

As soon as she heard the front door slam, she ran to the bathroom and threw up again. After she was done dry heaving, she pulled the stick out of her pocket. The two, dark lines staring back at her. Her eyes welled up with tears. A fifteen-year-old holding an eighteen-year-old’s baby. The age difference didn’t matter to her. She sat with her back against the wall, and she stared at the lines, wishing for one of them to go away. She walked back to her room and called the babysitter. 

“Hey, Jitsuko. Yeah, sorry for the late notice, but can you babysit Aki today? I have to go to the hospital and Sana’s working today,” She clipped at her nails. The old voice sounded that it was perfect, because she had nothing else to do today. “That’s good. Please, come immediately. I have to leave soon.” 

After saying their goodbyes, Mima took the five minutes it usually took to change into fresh clothes. She nearly finished changing before the doorbell rang. She bounced into her jeans and trotted down the stairs and opened the front door. The old, wrinkled woman stood there, smiling. “Well, good morning, Mima- Golly. You look so pale today!” Mima felt one of the dry hands touch her face. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m going to the hospital. Take care of Aki, and I’ll be back soon!” She was out the door and off the walkway before Jitsuko could say anything. She ran the entire way to the bus station. Her thoughts lingered to her womb. A baby is there. It’s growing inside of her. 

It’s going to have fingernails. 

She shivered at that thought. The baby could claw its way out of her skin. She looked down at her phone. She was trying to decide if she wanted to call Ushijima and tell him now or later. He started classes a little later than Karasuno did, and the current time was Karasuno’s beginning. She lingered on his name before her thumb tapped on the phone icon. 

The ringing was always a board walk. You can wait to get to the ledge of the board and jump, or walk back to the boat. Before she could walk back to the boat, she was already at the ledge, halfway down to the ocean. 

“Mima?” Ushijima’s voice rocked her ear. Her heart sped up at the rumble. 

She opened her mouth to talk, but her mouth was dry. “Is something wrong?” There it was. The nonessential care he always gave. It may not seem that much, but to Mima, it meant the world. 

“Wakatoshi…” Her voice trembled. She tried holding back her tears, terrified of being left. “Wakatoshi.” 

“What’s wrong?” He sounded alert. “Do I need to come and get you?” 

She rubbed the oncoming tears from her eyes. “No. No. It’s just… Do you love me?” She looked around the bus. Everyone was either at school, or at work. She was afraid of sounding desperate. 

“Of course, I love you. But, what’s wrong?” She heard Tendou’s cackling laugh in the background. 

“I-” She paused. She wondered how to tell him. “I got two lines.” 

“Two lines? Two lines on what?” His confusion obvious. She slapped her forehead and shook her head. 

“On a pee stick,” Tears dripped down her face. He repeated the words and still didn’t understand. She heard him ask Tendou what it meant, and they both heard him loud and clear. 

“A positive pregnancy test,” Tendou’s voice came off as prideful. But suddenly, even she felt his mood change. She heard the phone slide through the air and Tendou’s voice came through the receiver. “Are you pregnant, Mima-kun?” 

She hiccuped. Tears fell faster and she started nodding her head. She whispered her answer, but it was too low to hear. “I said, ‘Yes’.” 

Tendou gasped inwards. He was walking loudly, possibly walking away from Ushijima. “You’re pregnant?” 

“I already answered,” She wiped the tears from her face. 

“Is it Wakatoshi-kun’s?” 

“Yes.” She looked around the bus, in case someone was listening. 

“But, I thought he always used protection?” Tendou was clicking his tongue. “So, what are you going to do?” 

“There isn’t much of a choice, is there?” Mima rubbed her forehead. The sting from her slap still evident. “I’m not a fan of having machines inside me, so I’ll probably keep the damned thing.” 

“And its fingernails.” 

“And its fingernails,” Tendou and Mima had similar thought processes, obviously. “Go give the phone back to Wakatoshi.” 

“Oh, we’re on speaker. He’s been here the entire time,” Tendou chuckles a little bit. Mima felt her throat close. 

Both lines were silent for a while and more tears fell. She knew he’d give up on her. She knew he would leave her behind. She tried sucking in for air, but her throat was still locked. 

“So, what are we going to do?” His rich voice came through the line. 

“Huh?” We? He’ll stay? 

“It’s my child, too. So I should help a little bit,” Her heart thumped. He was the reason why Mima believed in love. 

“I was going to stay at Sana’s house for the time being. Since she’s a doctor, she’d be able to recognize any crude symptoms,” This was possibly the most stressed out Mima has been since America.

“That’s smart,” Tendou resounded. “Also, wouldn’t Oikawa-kun kill you and Wakatoshi-kun?” 

“Prob-” She lurched forward, her ovaries were cramping up. As the pain grew worse, she started coughing. In between coughs, she voiced his name, “Wakatoshi, help.” 

“What hospital does Sana work at?” She heard him rustling with multiple things. He told someone he was leaving, and Tendou said the same. “Mima, if you don’t tell me.” 

“Kodama,” She held back her vomit. She swallowed and restated. “She works at Kodama Hospital.” 

The phone line beeped as Ushijima hung up. As the beep sounded, her heart dropped. She was left alone. 

~Oikawa~ 

After the library study session was over, Oikawa and Iwaizumi made their way home. They got off the train and stopped at the store. Oikawa got Mima and Aki their favorite candy. As they continued walking, Oikawa felt something strange. This feeling was new and he had to share it. 

“Something isn’t right.” He looked around. 

“Well, you didn’t get milk bread, so that may be it,” Iwaizumi took a sip of his canned coffee. 

Oikawa just listened and looked around more. He rushed home and twisted the lock to open. He heard Aki giggling. He took his shoes off and noticed Mima’s were gone. He shot through the house until he found Aki and Jitsuko playing together. “Where is Mima?” 

“Oh, she went to the hospital. The poor girl like as pale as a ghost.” The old lady stood up. “You should take better care of her, young man.” 

“I do. But not when she lies to me,” He grabbed his phone from his pocket and started calling Sana. “Hello, Sana. What hospital do you work at? Kodama? Okay, thank you. See you soon.” Oikawa asked Jitsuko to stay a little bit more. 

“I guess I can stay with Aki a little bit more,” She smiled down at the child. Oikawa pushed past Iwaizumi and threw his shoes back on. 

“Oikawa. Slow down. The hospital will still be there when you arrive,” Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa turned to him. “But Ushiwaka won’t.” 

~Mima~

She got to the hospital a couple minutes after she hung up on Ushijima. She was still rocking in pain as she went to the front desk. 

“Is Sana in?” She grit out at the woman. 

“Mima?” She recognized the voice. She turned to Sana and felt the pain grow. 

She blacked out, but before she went all the way through, she heard Sana call for help. 

~~~ 

Mima woke up to Ushijima right next to her. She opened her eyes, slightly, to take a peek at his face. He had his hands twisted together in his lap. He twiddled his thumbs and he sighed. He looked at the door as Tendou came in with cans of something. Mima lifted her hand for one, but Ushijima grabbed at it. 

“Mima. Are you okay?” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. She nodded her head. 

“Yeah, I just needed to sleep.” She sat up and Sana came in. 

“Good news, it was just an atrocious acid reflux. It made you nauseous, correct?” Sana grabbed the clipboard at the foot of the bed. Mima shook her head. “So, it was an acid reflux. The baby is fine.” 

“I’m not worried about the baby,” Mima rubbed at the scars on her hand. “I knew it wasn’t that. Just tell me why I acted like that.” 

“It was hormones causing your reactions. You shouldn’t have had that bad of a reflux, but that’s surprising. Especially since the baby is okay from that. That was so much stress on the womb,” Sana wrote on the clipboard and sat it back down. “You need to stay here and rest. Do you want me to call Oikawa?” 

“No. Don’t even try. All he’d do is yell at me,” Mima slid down and laid there. 

“What about these two?” Sana pointed at Ushijima and Tendou. 

“They can stay if they want to,” Mima looked at Ushijima. Sana left the room and the three were left in silence. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Ushijima whispered. 

“You thought I knew? You really thought I’d keep this from you?” Mima’s eyebrows knit together. “I didn’t even know throwing up every morning or thought of food would make me throw up! Do you really think I’d-” 

Mima hiccuped as tears fell again. She felt his hands run through her hair. “Mima. I’m sorry.” 

~Open~

Mima fell asleep a little bit later. Ushijima and Tendou were staying until she could leave. They heard people running and talking out in the hall. Tendou would talk and Ushijima would listen.  
Ushijima felt the hospital get cold. He heard the footsteps coming from the elevator. Two pairs in sync. He sat straight up and looked at the door. The knob twisted and the brown curls came sauntering in. 

~Oikawa~

He turned his head and seen Ushijima’s huge form. That form stood up and faced him. Oikawa felt something snap. He walked at him and pushed him against the wall. His heart was beating faster than ever. 

 

“You…” Oikawa trembled in anger. “If you leave her, if you hurt her, I will make sure you’re never able to play volleyball. You made this mess. Now clean it up.” 

Ushijima looked equally as angry as he was. They continued to stare at each other, a show of dominance. Oikawa felt his hand being grabbed by Ushijima, and he was flung to the ground. He expected to get hit, but Ushijima stood above him. The same feeling he got back in middle school. “You’re thinking I planned for this to happen. Unlike you, Mima and I are safe. Something got messed up somewhere.

“You left her. You trusted her, even though she was throwing up. You believed she was fine. How does that make you better than me? You ask for Mima to not leave you, but you’re being a little hypocritical.” 

Oikawa’s nose flared. He stood up, and Mima stirred awake. He looked at her and softly smiled. “Mima! Are you okay?” 

Mima’s eyes widened, “Oikawa? What are you-” 

“I’m not that dumb. Your shoes weren’t in the foyer when I got home,” Oikawa brushed the hair out of her face. Sana walked in a gasped. 

“Such a huge crowd! Hello, Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-kun!” Sana gave them a smile. 

Oikawa rudely responded, “I’m taking her home.” 

“Well, you don’t have to worry. She’s okay to leave.” Sana grabbed the clipboard and tucked it under her arm.

Oikawa helped Mima up and held her to stand. “I’m not a baby taking its first steps.”  
She pushed against Oikawa’s grip and stepped off the bed. She stumbled and Ushijima caught her. She smiled at him and leaned into the touch. Iwaizumi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out. He began talking, but Tendou was behind Iwaizumi. 

Tendou’s red hair flared against Iwaizumi’s dark skin. “Did you really try squaring up to Wakatoshi-kun? Especially when it comes to Mima-kun.” 

“She’s more my business than his,” Oikawa grimaced at him. “Why are you even here?” 

“Why are you here? Can Mima-kun not have a life of her own?” Tendou was starting to get on Oikawa’s nerves. Oikawa just stared at him. “Who do you think got them together? It certainly wasn’t you. Your little move you did at the barbecue, that wasn’t anything. Mima kept it a secret from you that they were dating a whole two weeks before that.” 

“You son of a-” Oikawa lifted his fist before Mima and Ushijima came out of the room. Mima glared at him, and he immediately put his hand down. “We’re leaving.” 

“Mima-” Ushijima started. 

“No. Don’t talk to her,” Oikawa put his hand on Mima’s shoulders and pushed her forward. 

That night Oikawa and Iwaizumi never seen Mima leave her room. They did hear her piano play and her voice crack as she sang with the notes. 

~~~ 

Two weeks passed and Mima never talked. Oikawa asked Kageyama, even Tsukishima, if she did at school, and they said she didn’t. Oikawa was scared that she had fallen into some sort of state unknown. It was as if she wasn’t even there. She would be around the house and would run every morning. 

She didn’t even fluctuate in school. She actually improved, even from her number one spot. She didn’t seem to change, but she did in every way. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were usually home and studied like she did. Aki was still a lively bunch of nerves. He kept the house bright with his drawings. 

Though, there was something coming in between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. It wasn’t school, and it wasn’t volleyball. Oikawa finally decided to confront it. 

“Do you even love me,” he didn’t even ask it. Iwaizumi looked over at him and narrowed his eyes. 

“Are you being serious?” Iwaizumi slammed his book shut. “Of course I love you! What kind of question is that!?” 

“You’ve never even said it before!” They continued their bickering until the heard a thud. 

They waited for a name, but it never came. They heard loud sobbing and thought it was just Mima’s usual. “Oikawa! Help me!” Oikawa shot out of his sitting position. 

He went to where the sobs were coming from and stopped in his tracks. Mima was at the very bottom of the stairs, clutching at her stomach. That wasn’t the worst of it. The dark pool surrounding her. She looked up at Oikawa and he seen her face slick with tears. “Help me.” 

He called for Iwaizumi to stay with Mima and he was running to Ukai. He slipped his shoes on started running. He felt heavy, as the lights become closer, he felt slower. He had to speed up for Mima. He slammed through the door and the group of Karasuno volleyball players looked at him. Ukai was smoking and raised his eyes from the newspaper. “Oikawa?” 

He tried to force the words out. He couldn’t, his heart was in his throat. “Mi-” he tried. Tears started streaking his face. The group of boys looked at him in concern. “It’s Mima!” He forced it. 

“What happened?” Ukai ground his cigarette out. “Is she okay?” 

“Your car,” Oikawa was trying past the panic attack. “We need your car.” 

“Daichi, lock the store up when you’re done,” Ukai grabbed his keys and flipped the ‘Open’ sign off. He went to the alley next to the store and hopped into his car. Oikawa hopped into the other side and tried calming down. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know. She’s in pain, though.” Ukai pulled up next to the house and Oikawa ran in again. Mima was closer to the door and Iwaizumi already put her shoes on. Oikawa took his will and his strength and picked her up. He carried her out to the car and sat her in the back. Iwaizumi came out carrying Aki. He got in the other side and Ukai sped up towards the hospital. 

“Mima,” Oikawa turned around. “I need you to breath in and out. Deep breaths.” 

“I’m not in labor, you dumbass!” Her voice was coarse. Her chest raised up and down at a fast pace. “Something’s wrong!” 

“Wait! Labor? Mima is pregnant!?” Ukai interjected. 

“Shut up, Ukai!” Mima yelled. She squeezed her eyes shut and held in. Oikawa watched her inner turmoil grow. They were at the hospital, and Oikawa slid out the car and grabbed Mima again. He hauled her into the hospital and put her in a wheelchair. He rushed her through the doors. 

“Help her!” Oikawa randomly yelled out. Sana popped up. 

“Oika- Mima!” Sana took the wheelchair from Oikawa. He felt something leave his soul. “Someone prepare for an emergency!” 

Multiple people raised Mima onto a stretch. Oikawa actually felt his soul snap. “No! Don’t take her away from me! I need her!” Mima looking at him, her arm reaching out. He ran at her and one of the doctors held him back. “Mima! Let me go!” The doctor pushed him onto a chair. 

“You want her to live?” the man pointed his finger at Oikawa. “Then, let us take care of her.” 

He held back from running to Mima’s retreating body. Iwaizumi, Aki, and Ukai came into his view. He started talking. “They took her from me.” 

“She won’t be gone for long,” Iwaizumi sat down next to him. Aki reached for Oikawa. 

“Oinkywa!” Aki called. Oikawa grabbed him and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, Aki,” He pressed more kisses into his forehead. 

“I love you, too, Oinkywa!” Aki smiled at him. 

~~~

Hours went by and they never got an update on Mima. Oikawa told Iwaizumi and Ukai to go home. After a little bit of arguing, they left Oikawa by himself. He tapped his foot and continued waiting. After about another hour, he did what he never thought of doing. 

He called Ushijima. He typed his number out and hit call. The phone rang and he checked the time after the fourth ring. It was 11:00 P.M.. He may not be up. 

“Oikawa?” Ushijima’s voice came through. “Why are you calling so late?” 

“It’s Mima. Something happened,” Oikawa almost started bawling. 

“What was it?” Ushijima sounded alert. Oikawa felt a tinge of guilt from telling Ushijima to stay away from Mima. 

“I… don’t know. I had to take her to the hospital.” Oikawa rubbed his forehead. 

“The same one?” Rustling came from the line. Is this what Mima hears every time she calls him? He confirmed the question. “I’m on my way.” 

“Wait-” The line beeped off. Oikawa has no idea how Mima deals with him. He chuckles at the thought of Ushijima telling Mima all about his volleyball tactics. Mima had a kind heart, so she probably listened. She probably fell in love with him. 

Oikawa waited for him. Everything was coming to a halt as he seen him come through the doors. For once in his life, he actually ran towards Ushijima. His subconscious was running him now. He seen Ushijima put his hands up, he ran into the space in between them. He wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s back and sobbed into his shirt. 

He was hugging Ushijima. After he realized what he was doing, he didn’t even try pulling back. He felt Ushijima’s arms circle around him. Oikawa understood why Mima needed him. He forgot about all of the loathing he had for Ushijima. His heart moved everything unimportant and made room for Ushijima. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Ushijima pulled back. 

“Everything. I mean, I forced you and Mima apart. I hated you,” Oikawa rubbed at his  
eyes. “You never did anything to actually ruin my life.” 

“It’s fine. You have no reason to say sorry,” Ushijima went to sit down. Oikawa had a strange feeling coming to him. It was as if he started to love Ushijima’s presence. Oikawa hugs the guy once and he already wants to marry him. He walked and sat right next to Ushijima. 

He held back the feeling of wanting to hold his hand. Ushijima is Mima’s, and Oikawa has Iwaizumi. He started talking again. “I seen her.” 

Ushijima looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “I seen all the blood coming from her. She was in so much pain. It must’ve been excruciating. She had tears making her face shiny. Ushijima, she’s too young for this. I’m not blaming you for this. No one is being blamed.” 

“Do you think you know what it is?” Ushijima asked. He’s much more observant than what Oikawa initially thought. 

“I have a feeling,” Oikawa looked down at his hands. “But, I don’t want the thought to become officially out there, so I’m staying quiet.”

They were quiet, but Oikawa didn’t feel what he did when he was alone. Ushijima gave a warm aura to his surroundings. Everything Ushijima and Mima have told him starts to make sense. 

“Ushijima?” Oikawa called out. Ushijima looked at him. “Do you love Mima?” 

“I love her more than volleyball,” he stated. “She opened my heart. And after the longest time of me denying it, Tendou told me to open me eyes. She still loves me, and I seem to put volleyball in front of her. She’s more understanding than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“That’s who she is,” Oikawa smiled to himself. “She started thinking for herself when she figured out she was pregnant. Not in the best way, but she still did.”

“Yeah, she didn’t talk to me since two weeks ago,” Ushijima seemed more open, which made Oikawa smile. 

“I understand now,” Oikawa held back. He really did. “Mima has all the right to love you.” 

“Thank you,” this was the first time Oikawa seen Ushijima smile with teeth. “I don’t deserve her.” 

They sat there again. Only a few minutes later, Sana came out. “Oikawa-kun. You can go see her. You, too, Ushijima-kun. This isn’t allowed, but I’ll make an exception.” 

The three walked to the room, and Oikawa was the second one in, behind Sana. There was a jar sitting in front of Mima’s pale body. The tray the jar was on was levitated above her legs. She was staring at it, and tears were welling in her eyes. 

“It came out in two pieces. It didn’t have a brain and only half a heart,” she reached for the jar and stopped. Oikawa started tearing up as well. “The thing ruined me. It made me cramp and bleed, and it left me. It left me with absolutely nothing. Not a surviving twin, not a gender. I can’t name the damned thing.” 

“Mima, that’s not the pro-” Oikawa started. 

“It is. I decided to keep it, and it just leaves,” she rubbed her face. Ushijima walked to her side. He grabbed her left hand. He kissed her ring finger. Then moved to her pinky, thumb, index, and finally her middle. He moved her knuckles to his forehead, and a tear fell down his face. 

“It’s okay, Mima. We’ll try again, later. We’ll have a whole bunch of tiny people running around the house. We’ll name them with the most unique names. I promise you,” Ushijima gasped. Mima’s eyes widened. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She pressed her forehead against his and started speaking in another language. 

~Mima~

She woke up the next morning, and Ushijima was next to her on the tiny hospital bed. Oikawa was on the chair. She tried getting up, but Ushijima’s arms tightened around her. “Wakatoshi, let me go. I need to go to the bathroom.” 

He let go, and she walked to the bathroom connected to the room. She looked into the mirror and seen her face. The usual solid colors were fading. She moved to the toilet and hissed and the pain of sitting down. She felt empty, physically and emotionally. She heard the outside door open, and she hurriedly finished and washed her hands. 

Sana had her breakfast, medicine, and a cup of water. “How are you feeling this morning?” 

“Not any better,” Mima threw the medicine down her throat and gulped the water. “Get them out of here, I know people are going to visit me today.” 

Sana wakes Oikawa and then Ushijima. “Visiting hours are about open. My boss will get angry if she knew I let two teenagers stay overnight.” 

Ushijima got up and kissed Mima’s forehead. Oikawa hugged her and said goodbye. Mima started welling up again. 

“I love them too much,” Mima laid back down. She stared at her food and pushed it away. Sana should know Mima’s not going to eat. 

~~~ 

The school day was over, and the first person to visit her was Kageyama. 

“How are you?” Kageyama brought her candy. 

“I could be better,” she opened the wrapper and took a bite from the bar. “How are you, Kageyama?” 

“Tsukishima made me feel like crap today,” Kageyama knew how Mima felt about Tsukishima and his antics. 

“I’ll talk to him,” Mima smiled up at him. They talked for thirty more minutes before Tsukishima walked in. Kageyama said his goodbyes and left. 

“So, a miscarriage, huh?” Tsukishima already had the look on his face. 

“Yeah, get out if you’re gonna be an ass,” Mima had been sitting for so long. She scoot her way to the side of the bed and tried standing up. She almost went to the floor, but Tsukishima caught her. 

“You were a two months pregnant. That means you had sex after your brother’s death. Do you usually move on that fast?” He sat her back down on the bed. “I understand why you acted that way. It was in spite of your brother, right?” 

“Leave,” Mima went to stand, but he pushed her back again. 

“You shouldn’t stand,” She couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. She tried standing again, and when his arm grabbed at her, she forced him in front of her face. 

She banged her head against his. She hissed in the pain, but remembered last night. “I’ve lost two people in the past 3 months. Are you seriously going to be an ass about this?” 

Sana came in. “What’s going on? Why is your head bleeding, Mima?” 

“It’s not my blood. Take care of the injured,” Mima put her legs back onto the bed. “Sana tended to Tsukishima’s wounds. 

After a while, she left again. “I’m sorry.” 

“What was that?” Mima looked at him. “Why are you giving me your unnecessary sympathy?” 

“I’ve been really rude to you,” Tsukishima started to bow, but Mima yelled at him. 

“Don’t. I won’t forgive you. So, don’t even try apologizing,” Mima looked out the window. 

“You deserve respect.” Mima turned to him. “You’ve gone through so much, and I’m still  
rude. You still progress, even though I’m so negative to you.” 

“Because here’s something you’ll never know Tsukishima,” Mima motioned for him to move closer. 

“What is it?” Tsukishima waited. 

“I have a choice in who hurts me. Namely, you aren’t one of those people,” She pushed him to the door. “Now, get out.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa’s part is having 15 chapters + an epilogue.  
> Mima and Older!Aki will have less chapters, but they will be included on this story.  
> Also this chapter is a whole shit show, so just stick with it. There’s smut, fluff, and angst

~Mima~

The screams attracted her attention. She looked around and seen that she was alone. The noises continued. Mima squinted and turned to find where they were coming from. She tried moving, but something stopped her. She turned her head down, and the bump surprised her. She put her hands on it but pulled back fast. 

Something clawed at it. She seen fingers prod at the skin. They tore at the flesh, and she started bleeding. After the wound had opened more, a face popped up. 

“Why didn’t you save us?!” It yelled at her. She put her hand over the face, but the tiny hands grabbed it. They pulled at her fingers until they ripped apart. Hot tears started to slide down Mima’s face, and she screamed in agony. The hand pulled her pinky and ring finger off, and it went for the middle. 

“No! Stop!” Mima tried to pull away. She punched at the body next to her. “Stop! Please, oh, God! Stop it!” 

Something pulled at her. She went in for another punch when something consumed her face. She breathed in the scent and realized this was real. “It’s okay, Mima. You’re here with me.” 

The clean cotton and musk smell brought her back into reality. This had been the fifth day in a row that the nightmare had happened. Ushijima’s bruises were counting up as well. “I’m sorry.” 

They heard thumping, and Oikawa crashed through the door. “I heard screaming.” His hair was tousled with sleep. Mima’s chest bumped up and down from her heart and breathing. She rubbed at her eyes. 

“I’m fine. Sorry for waking you,” Mima moved farther into the covers. She heard Oikawa and Ushijima converse for a couple of minutes, before the door squeaked shut. Mima put her back to Ushijima when he moved down to her. 

His arm wrapped over her torso. “You’re okay with me, Mima,” He reassured her. She pushed her back against his chest and appreciated the heat. She stopped counting how long Ushijima had been there. 

“Don’t…” She took a deep breath in. His grip tightened on her. 

“I won’t.” 

~Oikawa~  
The exams had passed, and everything had started to mellow down. Oikawa had ran back and forth from his part-time job and home. Once graduation the next week ends, he had to start prepping to move closer to his college. Both vice and captain were tired of waking up super early and leaving for school. After planning and sorting, Iwaizumi and Oikawa had agreed to go to the same university, and they would move Mima to Seijoh. 

As Oikawa was walking back from the store one day, he heard rattling in the alleyway. Since, he’s naturally a curious person, he gone and investigated. The noise got closer, and he noticed what it was. A tiny pomeranian came crawling out from the dumpster and yipped at him. 

“Awe, what are you doing by yourself?” He put his hand out, and it scoot back. He clicked his tongue multiple times until it came closer. It sniffed at his hand and licked. He laughed as its curly tail wagged at lightning speed. “You’re so precious.” 

He slowly picked it up to see if it resists, but it easily tries licking at his face. He hurries home and runs to the bathroom. He plopped the dog down and plugged the tub to fill it. 

After the lukewarm water filler it to about five inches, Oikawa put the dog inside of it. It lifted its feet and tried swimming above the water. He cracked up at the mannerism. He got up and grabbed Aki’s shampoo+conditioner, because it was tearfree. He took the baby-cup from the side of the tub and filled it with water. He wet the dog until it looked like it was melting. 

He poured the soap on the dog and scrubbed it in. After fighting it into a corner and washing it the rest of the way, he finally took it out. He grabbed his blow-dryer and turned it on. The dog ran to hide behind the toilet bowl, and Oikawa immediately turned it off. He grabbed a towel and hand dried it. 

Now that it was dry and cleaned enough, he seen the adorable look on its face. It was much more poofier and more twitchy. Oikawa laughed and picked it up. He carried it outside and took it to Mima’s room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. 

“Yeah?” The voice called out. He asked to come in, and she agreed. “What is that?” 

“A puppy!” His grin grew wide. He lifted it and took a closer look at it. “It’s a girl!” 

“What the hell, Oikawa?” Mima got up and walked towards him. She took the puppy out of his hands and cradled it closer to her. A small smile formed on her face. “Where did you find her?” 

“Near the store. So, what are you going to name her?” Oikawa was expectant. 

Mima whipped her head at him. “We’re keeping her?!” 

“I don’t just randomly pick up, take home, and clean dogs,” Oikawa tapped his foot in excitement. 

“I mean,” Mima got a good look at the puppy. “Lucy?” 

“An American name,” Oikawa complained. 

“You asked me to name it!” Mima chuckled. “That’s what I want.” 

Oikawa looked at Mima again. He chuckled and reached for his phone. “We need to do something. Aside from sitting around. We need to do something exhilarating!” 

“I have no idea what you’re getting at. I do, however, know it’s not gonna be good,” Mima put the puppy down. Lucy walked around and tried jumping on Mima’s bed. She barely made it, and she tripped to the top. She walked in circles until she laid down. The two of them awed, and Oikawa may or may not have teared up. “So, what was in mind?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just bored. And Iwa took Aki out,” Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi had been leaving with Aki a lot lately, leaving Oikawa and Mima to fend for themselves. “Do you want to go shopping for Gracie May?” 

“I mean, it’s whatever you wanna do,” Mima walked to her dresser. She motioned Oikawa to leave her room. “I’m changing, so go wait for me.” 

~~~

They took the train to the closest place near the mall. The streets were lined with cars and people, which made the two uncomfortable. 

Oikawa squeezed his way through, until he lost Mima. He threw his head from side to side. “Mima!” 

“Oikawa!” A hand was thrown up into the air. He fought against the flow of people to get to that hand. “We can go home now,” Mima said when Oikawa got to ear-shot. 

“Honestly-” A body bumped into Oikawa, who bumped against Mima. “Hey!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt the pretty princess and twinkle toes?” The familiar voice said. They seen JR and his dirty posse following suit. 

“Oikawa? I think I know what we can do…” Mima called out, but Oikawa was already ahead. He drove his foot in between JR’s open legs, causing him to crouch in pain. Multiple heads turned, including a patrollers. Oikawa grabbed onto Mima’s arm and ran. He started laughing, which caused a huge difference in his feed. “Hey! We already have to fight against the crowd of people, don’t slow us down, because you think you’re such a comedian!” 

“I’m sorry!” He heard the patroller’s whistle ring. The man yelled for them to stop, but they just went faster. “Do you think JR will rat?” 

“I might hate him, but I know he’s not a snitch,” Mima sped in front of him. “If he did, he doesn’t know my first name, so I don’t think they’d be able to find me!” 

They found a quiet alley and snuck in. Two minutes in hiding and they were still catching their breath. “Jeez, I need to work out.” 

“You and me both,” Mima stretched her body out and took a deep breath. “I think we’re in the clear. We should be getting home.” 

Oikawa firmly agreed, and they made their way back to the station. They kept a wary eye out for the dirty posse and the patroller, but they never encountered either. “We didn’t even get Gracie May something.” 

“We got her a story she’ll never understand,” Mima chuckled. 

~~~

Oikawa opened the door, and the kitchen light was on. Mima made her way upstairs, and Oikawa made his way deeper into the house. Iwaizumi was sorting out bags and putting food in its rightful place. Oikawa snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s hips. 

“So? How’s my handsome man doing?” Oikawa said flirtatiously. 

Iwaizumi thrusted his phone up into Oikawa’s face. “Better than you. You could’ve gotten arrested for battery and disturbing the peace!” He moved from Oikawa’s grip. “How did you even get out of it?” 

“Mima’s a former delinquent, I’m like four hundred percent. I think that’s a given, though,” Oikawa tried holding Iwaizumi again. 

“Hey, Oikawa,” Mima sounded from the kitchen’s opening. “I’m going to go hang out with some people. I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Who is it?” Oikawa interrogated. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Mima crossed her arms. Oikawa knew exactly who it was. 

“Fine. But be back before 11. I have some things I’ll need help with,” He heard Mima close the front door and turned back to Iwaizumi. “So, back to us.” 

Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh and chuckled. “Okay, Oinkywa.” 

Oikawa pushed him and locked him in place between his hips and the counter. Their heated kiss with clashing tongues soon turned into short gasps and whispered names. Iwaizumi maneuvered to pick Oikawa up, who obliged. 

~Open~

They slowly, but surely, made their way up to the shared bedroom. There, Iwaizumi removed his clothes and made way to Oikawa. 

Oikawa pulled his shirt off, which made Iwaizumi stop. “What?” 

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s cold hand slide up his torso. He skid his hand up to Oikawa’s face. He kissed his lips, and moved his way down. This was the most intimate time they’ve had. It was the least sexual experience between them. Iwaizumi had praised Oikawa’s body. Iwaizumi immediately fell in love with Oikawa’s tight chest. It made his pecs tuft out, and his stomach had the tiniest of pudge on it. He sucked dark hickeys onto Oikawa’s milky skin. Iwaizumi would bite and lick at Oikawa’s nipples. Lavishing them for milk chocolate tint to them. 

“Hajime,” Oikawa whispered out. His chest rose rapidly as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. He brought a shaky hand to Iwaizumi’s head to stop him from appraising him anymore. “‘S embarrassing…” 

“Why are you embarrassed?” Puppy eyes stared up at Oikawa. After few moments of silence, he felt warm lips wrap around his cock. 

He groaned at the sudden warmth. The small sucks and pokes at the head of his cock turned him into a writhing mess. He called out to Iwaizumi for him to stop. The mouth left his length, and the air made the warmth leave it. He shivered at it and goosebumps appeared. 

~~~

He slowly shifted his hips back and forth, Iwaizumi’s thick cock rubbing his bundle of nerves. Tears sprung in his eyes from the sudden arousal. They came in waves and he wanted them to continue. The colors slowly came back and more tears flown. Oikawa leaned down and kissed Iwaizumi. He stared into his eyes and the beautiful green stared back. It made his hips move faster. 

Iwaizumi’s mouth fell open in a growling whimper. Oikawa seen the pink tint of his mouth and delved in. He felt the coil wrap tighter in his groin, and his hips bounced faster. The hands stopped him, though. “Slow down. Enjoy the moment,” The voice whispered. Iwaizumi leant up and wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s torso. He slowly lifted up his body and it sunk down. Oikawa moaned at the slow pace. 

They continued on like that for Lord knows how long. Oikawa’s head rested at the crook of Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He felt the brush his prostate and he was overjoyed. His fluid found refuge in the middle of the two lover’s bodies. It slicked up and their bodies slid easier against the others. This wasn’t like all the times before. This wasn’t fucking. This was what they needed. Sex made them happier, even if they were already. Their emotions that they never voiced came out. Oikawa allowed the tears fall. He smiled and lifted his left hand and looked at the silver band on his ring finger. 

They weren’t married, and they were cocky to live on their own. They were young. The many years of never even talking about wanting to be with the other came out with this. Oikawa’s eyes moved up to the ceiling. ‘Thank you.’ He thought to himself. 

~Oikawa~

The sudden phone ring woke him up. But, it stopped. He looked at his phone and noticed it was a text. 

From- Mima: Hey there’s a party tonight. We should go!!

To- Mima: Ask Iwa

From- Mima: He still hasn’t answered me

Oikawa looked over and noticed Iwaizumi was still sleeping.

To- Mima: I’m okay with it, but if Iwa doesn’t want to go, then it’s a no 

He didn’t get a response. He rose from the bed and slipped some shorts on. He walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. ‘A party sounds nice. But, I have no idea how Iwa-chan will respond to it.’ Oikawa was into parties. Iwaizumi? Not so much. High school was almost over, so it’d be nice if they could go to a party before they left. 

He took his shorts off and stepped into the shower. He wet his hair and rubbed the sleep from his face. After a couple more minutes, he turned the tap off and pat dry his hair and body. When he got back to their room, Iwaizumi was gone. He checked his phone, and it was dry. 

He heard Aki giggling downstairs, and he made his way downstairs. In the kitchen, Iwaizumi was cooking and Aki was on the ground, drawing again. “Did you got Mima’s text?” 

For a response, he gets a grumble, indicating a yes. Oikawa sat down on the ground, next to Aki. The tiny child was drawing a dinosaur. “Who is that for?” 

“Iwa!” He smiled at Oikawa. “It godvilla!” 

“It’s Godzilla, Aki,” Oikawa chuckled at the mistake. He stood back up, and his knee cracked. 

He quickly grabbed at the table and stumbled. He breathed through the burning sensation and Iwaizumi was right at his side. “Are you okay?” 

His voice was coarse with sleep (and maybe over-exertion from the night before). “Yeah, yeah. Just more surprised.” 

Oikawa took a step away from the table, and his knee cracked back to the correct position. He sighed in relief. “About the text-” 

“You are in pain right now, and you’re caring for a party,” Iwaizumi said in annoyance. He walked away and went back to the food. 

“We need it, though. Look how stressed we are!” Oikawa motioned to the nonexistent atmosphere. “It’s like we’re stress constipated!” 

“Oi! Don’t give me that shit-” Iwaizumi immediately zipped. “I meant, stuff. What would we do with Aki!” 

“Jitsuko wouldn’t have a problem with babysitting him,” Oikawa looked at Aki. “If you don’t care about going, I’ll call her and ask.” 

“We’re not going.” 

“We are.” 

“No, we aren’t.” 

~~~

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Aki!” Oikawa kissed his forehead. Iwaizumi did the same, and they headed back to the house. They noticed the car sitting in front of it. “Mima!” 

“What!” She called back. She came from upstairs, and Oikawa went up to his room. He quickly changed into something comfortable. He slid his way to Mima’s room and she was rummaging through her stuff. Ushijima was sitting on her bed. “So, you are going?” 

“After convincing Godzilla-chan, I got him to say yes,” Oikawa chuckled. “Ushiwaka’s going?” 

“He’s my date. I can’t go alone,” Mima held a shirt up. “How about this?” 

“It’s cute. Maybe too cute. Someone may steal you away from your man,” Oikawa winked. Mima clicked her tongue and slid her shirt off. She threw the other one on and looked into the mirror. 

“I think I look good,” She held her middle finger up to Oikawa. After a little bit of more looking, she bounced in excitement. “Oh my God! We’re going to a party! It feels like years have passed since I’ve been to a party! Why am I so excited?!” 

“Chill, Mima. It’s just a party,” Oikawa’s smile widened. “We better get going. I understand being fashionably late, but almost being thirty minutes late?” 

The four of them left the house and filed into Ushijima’s car. The party was at Johzenji’s team captain’s house, Oikawa was sorta sure of. They pulled up to the house that had cars littering the entire driveway and road. After searching for a couple of minutes, they finally parked and got out. They made their way to the house. It had a huge yard, and it seemed to be reclusive to the other houses. 

They opened the door and the smell of alcohol and certainly-not-legal smoke hit them. Oikawa was trying to decide if it was a bad idea to come, but it was too late to leave. Mima already made her way through, having Ushijima bustle after her. 

The music vibrated his ears and the smoke made him want to throw up. “It’s usually like that when you first smell it.” Someone put their arm on Oikawa’s shoulder. He turned his face and seen Terushima’s swollen eyes. “We have less smellier shit in the back. But, there’s a small amount, so first-come, first-serve.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. You can have all of it,” Iwaizumi said to the captain, removing his arm from his boyfriend. He moved Oikawa to a different room to get away. 

The DJ area made their chests rumble with bass. Iwaizumi still looking pretty uptight, so Oikawa reached for his arms. He jumped to the beat, moving the arms with every step. “What are you doing.” 

“Are you embarrassed?” Oikawa laughed. “Everyone’s either too high or drunk to notice our shitty moves!” After a few songs, Iwaizumi started complying. And after a few runs back and forth to the drink stand, they felt even better. They’re wobbly movements looked better in their heads than their eyes. Oikawa’s back grinded back against Iwaizumi’s front. He grabbed his hips and it was as if they knew the song. They slid against each other during the entire song. Their arms snaking here and there, causing the other to blush with an adrenaline rush. 

Of course, being drunk gave you wrong ideas. So, when a tiny, rolled-up paper came around, they accepted it. The lighter given to them started the official wild night. Oikawa was the first one to take the hit. He coughed up a lung and Iwaizumi cracked up. He took it away from Oikawa and “showed him how it was done”. After taking almost half of the length, Iwaizumi let go of it and blew out. Two coughs came out. And then an entire coughing fit. “Holy- Shit!” 

“I know!” Oikawa cackled. They continued until it was finished. And resumed to their wobbly dances. 

It felt like lightning struck their bodies, and they were new people. Iwaizumi smiled and laughed much more than usual. Oikawa felt his body slow to the music and everything was in slow motion. 

The tap on his shoulder woke him up from the trance. “Huh?” 

“Have you seen Mima?” Ushijima asked. 

~Mima~

The drugs attracted her first. Ever since America, she’s been clean, and she didn’t want to ruin it. She decided to stick to alcohol. But, the situation she got into, she wishes that she went for the drugs. 

She drank whatever was given to her. But, when a familiar face that a squiggly minded-Mima couldn’t recognize gave her a drink, her sober self knew something was up. But the drunk side took over. And the warmth immediately hit her. Her legs got wobbly and her head was foggy. She tried finding the bathroom. She swore she was. But hands kept grabbing her and pushing her towards a certain door. 

After the door was closed, her sober self pushed through. The face settled out and the bastard’s appeared. JR’s face made the grand appearance, the rest of the room was filled with slightly recognizable faces, but Mima wasn’t able to place them. “God, not again.” 

JR kept glaring at Mima from the corner of his eye while he discussed with one of his hoodlums. She could feel the hot breath of the person behind her on her neck. Her hands were forced behind her back, but it also kept her up on her legs. Her vision kept going black, but the sudden squeeze on her arms would jolt her awake. 

After a couple of minutes of the continuous shakes, JR finally walked toward Mima’s lax body. “I forgot how serious my dad is. Even sending such a lout to come and get me.”

JR’s hand reached for Mima’s face and squeezed her cheeks. “How precious. Your father cares so much, he’d hire a bunch of ruffians to catch his own delinquent daughter,” He searched her eyes, “Hm, I would have just left you. You don’t cost that much.” 

Mima felt anger bubble in her stomach. If she had stuck with water, she would be able to get out of the situation. She tried to think of questions that wouldn’t provoke the uncouth teenager. “Where are you taking me?” 

“To your dad. Let’s go,” He motioned for the man behind Mima to leave the room. “Wait…” Mima’s mouth was covered with a cloth and tightened behind her head. The posse surrounded her, so she was invisible to the group outside. 

She seen Ushijima pass, walking with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. ‘I won’t see them again!’ The thought woke her up. She felt her body fight against the restraints and the drug. She pushed at the man’s hands around her wrists and bit at the cloth. The pinch of a needle against her arm scared her. Her body went lax, and so did her mind. 

~Oikawa~ 

They searched the entire house and asked people. No one seen Mima. Until, “I seen her go into a room with some guy,” someone’s voice called out. Oikawa asked who the guy was, and the name was unfamiliar, but Ushijima’s face lit it. He walked out of the house, and Oikawa followed. “Ushiwaka! Where are you going!?” 

He ignored Oikawa’s questions and unlocked his car. “Ushijima! Where is she!” 

“JR.” That name infuriated Oikawa. Iwaizumi grunted in displeasure. 

“Mima and I seen him the other day. What does he have to do with her?” Oikawa went to the passenger’s side of the car. Iwaizumi hopped in behind him. 

“They’re exes.” ‘What!’ “I have no idea, Oikawa-san. But I know how much Mima resents him, so keeping her away from him is my main objective.” 

It became clearer each day. “Do you know where he lives?” He hummed in approval. “Ushijima,” The face turned to Oikawa. “Fucking speed there.” 

~Mima~ 

The pillow comforted her head. Mima tried sitting up, but her arms were pulled against the headboard. She yelled at nothing, until the door creaked open. 

JR’s head peeked through the slot and told her to be quiet. Mima screamed again, and he made his way in. He locked the door, Mima noted. “So. You were pregnant?” 

Mima’s face twisted in disgust. She went to speak, but was cut off. “And with an eighteen-year-old’s. Tell me, Mima. How many times did you and Wakatoshi-kun have sex? Let me help narrow the numbers, more times than you and I, or less than the two fags have?” 

“Don’t use that word for them,” Mima gritted out. 

“Struck a nerve?” JR joked around. “Well, let’s talk. Was it a fling, or more of a commitment? Did you hit-and-quit it? Or was it like how you were with me?” 

“Better than you and me. Call my dad, I want to leave!” Mima pulled at the restraints. 

“Eh. If you can spread your whore legs for anyone, you’ll have to deal with me now,” JR walked towards her. She flinched from him.

“Ohoh, you bastard,” She chuckled in anger. She felt his hand push her shirt up. Her muscles tightened to where it was impossible to move herself. He pulled her shirt above her head, and her body was exposed. He unbuttoned her pants and started to pull them down. 

“If you do it, I’ll never forgive you,” Her eyes were filled with wet anger. 

His lips pressed against hers and he forced his tongue in. “I think I have this right.” 

“What right?” Tears slid down the sides of her face. 

“Who gave you the right to move on from me?” JR seemed more pissed than Mima. “I was- You said you loved me!” 

His hands were digging under her ribs. “I wasn’t the one who- Oh my fu-” She screamed when he snapped her ribs. “You were the one who moved away!” 

His eyes grew angrier. She felt her underwear tear off of her. She was completely exposed. “No! JR! Please, forgive me!” 

He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. “It’s time for your punishment.” 

Hot tears formed in Mima’s eyes. He tore into her as she cried out for help. His hips continuously snapped into hers. Her toes curled in fear. “No, please, not again!” He slid right behind her pubic bone, and more mixed tears fell. 

“You lying whore! You’d spread your legs, just to get off. You’re enjoying this more than you say.” He growled at her. 

Her ribs ached and vomit filled her mouth. The constant reminders of the two teenagers flashed in front of her eyes, and it was the first time in years Mima had wished she was with her mom. If she had gone with her mom, this wouldn’t be a problem. She would have never met JR, and she wouldn’t be the way she is. 

But, then she wouldn’t have met Ushijima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, or Aki. Or everyone who makes her life bright. She whispered something and JR’s hand made contact with her face. “What was that?” 

Mima’s body froze in fear as she realized what she said. She needed to wake up from her trance. JR’s face morphed into a stronger jawline. The olive eyes covered the cold gray. Black hair turned into the milk chocolate that Mima knew smelt like pine trees. His face filled her vision, and she called out for him. “Wakatoshi!” 

At that moment, a bang at the locked door attracted their attention. They stayed silent until people were yelling and the door started to rattle. The knob moved back and forth and the sudden splintering of the door made them jolt. 

Ushijima’s listless face came into view. His closed fist dripped with a deep, red liquid. Oikawa and Iwaizumi popped up with surprised faces. All of a sudden, JR was being pulled away from Mima’s vulnerable body. Mima got a clear look at Ushijima. 

His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes were filled with anger. His mouth formed a thin line, his hand was wrapped around JR’s neck. His fist twisted at his side, deciding whether if he should leave him mercy, or give him his fate. The second one was the choice. 

The crack of Ushijima’s fist hitting JR’s nose alerted Mima. Oikawa was at her side, pulling her clothes back on her and untying the ropes. She creaked her limbs to move. She fell off the bed and crawled. Her lassitude made her slow to get to the body. “Wakatoshi…” Ushijima dropped to where she was at his feet. Her head rested in between his hands and his careful eyes gleamed into hers. “He gets the message.” 

Ushijima took her body into his arms. He held her like a toddler had fallen asleep and its parent was carrying it to bed. JR’s body laid on the ground, his chest rose and fell as the adrenaline settled. Ushijima stepped on the stuck out hand, and he twisted his foot. “Never touch Mima again.” 

~Oikawa~

Oikawa had never seen Ushijima so angry. Not even when the two would so-called fight. He never seen Ushijima raise his fist to another person. Maybe Ushijima had more hidden secrets than Oikawa could decipher. 

Ushijima sat Mima on the hood of his car a motioned for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to stay back. Ushijima was talking with his hands, and his face showed more emotion than Oikawa has seen in the six years they’ve known each other. 

“I told you,” Iwaizumi sounded. “I said I didn’t like parties.” 

Oikawa didn’t respond. Tears fell down Iwaizumi’s face as his lip quivered. Not because of sadness, nor of fear. 

Oikawa broke everyone. 

Again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please understand why this is late. I was busy with my final project and personal problems. And if this seems rushed, it's because it is. It's still finals week. But, the story is coming to an ending soon, so everything is rounding up... Hopefully.

~Oikawa~

It seemed as if the world was silent since then. Graduation went on without a hitch. The occasional tear from his underclassmen that had no meaning to him. The passings of his buttons. Conversation was scarce between everyone who was involved. 

Oikawa shouldn’t be so surprised. For Iwaizumi, he was mostly stressed about moving on to college. For Mima, she had to battle her own problems. Aki kept the house alive, which Oikawa was very thankful for. 

The next two weeks were probably going to be the most stressful, heart-wrenching weeks Oikawa has ever gone through. And, if he was going to be honest, Makki and Mattsun weren’t helping. 

“Come on! There are the last two weeks before we have to go to college. Just a tiny party…” Makki proposed. 

“Do you not understand how much I hate parties? The final answer is no,” Oikawa got up from the table and went to the fridge. He pulled out a water bottle and drank almost half of it. “Why are you two so persistent of me going to the party? You can have it by yourselves.” 

“Because you’re the most popular, and people won’t come if you aren’t there. You don’t even have to stay!” Mattsun gave puppy eyes. “You can come for an hour and then leave. You can bring whoever you want.” 

“I’m not interested. I don’t understand what you aren’t getting,” he rubbed his nose. 

“We won’t invite that many. It could be like a small meetup, and maybe there’ll be alcohol,” Mattsun brought up. 

“I said no. Have your own party.” He wanted them to leave. 

“Fine. Will you just hang out with us one more time though?” Makki asked. 

“See, I don’t have an issue with that.” 

~~~

“You assholes,” Oikawa stood in front of Iwaizumi. It wasn’t as big as the last party, but there was still a crowd. Mima followed suit behind them. 

“What the fuck?” Mima voiced. “I’m going back and telling Jitsuko to go home.” 

She hopped off the porch, but before she got far, Makki called out to them. Mima turned around and walked back. 

There was the entire volleyball team and some random girls. “Wanna drink, Mima?” 

“No, I’m fine.” Oikawa heard her. He turned towards her. 

“We’ll be back by Mattsun’s fire. If you want to come with us-” 

“I know a lot of the people here. I should be fine, Oikawa,” Mima gave him a reassuring smile. 

He gave one back. The two made it through the crowd until they reached the back of the house. Oikawa slid the door open, the back was more open than the house, but people still were scattered. 

Oikawa sat on one of the chairs by the fire, Iwaizumi sitting next to him. They sat quietly until Iwaizumi got back up. “You want anything to drink?” 

“Surprise me,” Oikawa said. Iwaizumi left him alone. 

He continued to look at the fire until he heard the chair scoot when someone sat in it. A girl with a slight resemblance to Karasuno’s former manager looked at Oikawa. “Were you the one involved with the-”

“I’d much rather not talk about it.” Oikawa gave her a forced smile. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Momo Saya. You can call me Momo, Mo, or whatever,” she gives a sweet smile. 

“I’m taken,” Oikawa glares at her. 

“Sorry. I think you took my kind nature as me hitting on you.” The two of them just stared at each other. “Plus, I’m gay. So no worries for you.” 

“Pretty open, aren’t you?” 

Momo raised an eyebrow. “Better than being evasive.” The door opened, and Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi carrying two drinks. “Well, I’ll see you later, Oikawa-kun.” 

“Wait, how do you-” She already was in the house.

“Who was that?” Iwaizumi looked at the door. 

“Her name is Momo Saya, and I seriously don’t know what just happened.” 

~~~

After a couple of drinks, Oikawa and Iwaizumi became bubbly. They giggled at every slur of their words. “I wish thi *hic* would neva end.” 

Oikawa’s mouth spread into a thin smile. “Same here.” 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. “I wanna try somethin’,” Iwaizumi called. 

He got up and grabbed Oikawa’s hand. He led them into the house and up to the bathroom. The vacant room made Oikawa feel better. 

He didn’t have enough time to enjoy the quiet before Iwaizumi pushed him against the door, his lips colliding with Oikawa’s. 

Their tongues mingled, and Oikawa tasted the faint beer on Iwaizumi’s tongue. “Haji-” 

“Shhhh. Someone might hear.” Iwaizumi dropped to his knees. He pulled Oikawa’s belt from the loops and unbuckled it. He moved to the button, and the zipper was like a timer to Oikawa. 

Every tooth was a second more for him to harden. He knew what was coming. Oikawa felt the hot breath of Iwaizumi through his underwear. He pushed his mouth against the forming tent and lavished his tongue over it. Their eyes met, which made Oikawa fully hard. 

~Iwaizumi~

Iwaizumi grabbed the band of Oikawa’s underwear and pushed them and his jeans down. His dick sprung out and stood in all its glory. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s shirt up till his belly button. His happy trail was thin and led to a neat pile of hair. 

He nuzzled into the hair, and that’s where his scent was most strong. His musk was the biggest turn on for Iwaizumi. He poked his tongue out and lapped at Oikawa’s dick. He pushed the tight foreskin back and forth with his hand, while he kept the flat of his tongue against his head. 

Oikawa was a panting mess and grabbed at Iwaizumi’s hair. He pulled at the strands, and turned Iwaizumi even more on. 

Iwaizumi wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. “Ah!” Oikawa gasped, the hand tightened. It was long before Iwaizumi tried to go farther down Oikawa’s shaft. 

But, that meant Oikawa wouldn’t take long. “Iwa-chan… I’m close.”

He kept his mouth on his dick, but went faster. “Iwa- Iwa- cu- AH!” 

Warm liquid shot down Iwaizumi’s throat and he gulped. He waited till Oikawa stopped twitching to pull off. 

Immediately afterwards, though, he turned straight to the toilet and threw whatever was in his stomach up. 

~Mima~

Mima still didn’t want to be there. She made her way to the back of the house, but when she got there, Oikawa was nowhere to be seen. Instead of looking, she just took a seat, because he’d be back sooner or later. 

The seat next to scooted as someone sat in it. “Hi. I’m Momo Saya. Were you the one-” 

“Mima! Go get your children! They’re passed out in the bathroom!” Someone called out of the house. 

Mima looked at the girl and gave a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, maybe we’ll be able to have a conversation someday.” 

She made her way into the house and up to the bathroom she went. She had two bulky guys help her take them to the car. The two were placed in the back, and she slid into the drivers seat. She started the car, but someone slammed on the window. 

“Please take my number!” The girl from before, Momo, held a piece of paper. Mima rolled the window down and took the paper. 

“I’ll call when I have the time,” Mima was too tired to questions. She pulled out of the side of the rode and sped off. 

~~~

Mima slowly, but surely brought the two drunkards in. She somewhat carried them to their room and put them on the bed. She pulled the covers over them. 

Mima went downstairs and filled two glasses with water and took them to the bedside tables. She walked to Oikawa’s side and looked at his sleeping form. She kissed his forehead and put hers to his. “I’m so sorry for doing this to you.” 

Mima went back downstairs and pulled the jar down from the fridge. She grabbed Jitsuko’s pay out and handed it to her. “He’s up in his room sleeping. Please, take care Mima-kun.” 

It was as if everyone knew. Mima heard the front door close, and she ran up to her room. She got onto her phone and ordered a ticket to the closest time. Mima flipped her suitcases open and started to pack all of the clothes she had. With her closet and dresser cleaned out, the boxes that were hidden everywhere were in plain sight. 

DVD cases with dates and “Mima VBall” or “Tatsou VBall” on the covers woke her up. Mima needed to leave. She pulled a pen and notebook out and wrote her note. She pulled the boxes of DVDs out and placed them on her bed. She put the note on top. 

That’s when her phone buzzed on her table. Mima snatched it up and saw Ushijima had texted her. Instead of replying, nor reading the text, she called. 

“Hello.” The warm voice made her smile. 

“What did your text say?” Mima took all of the tiny boxes out of every hidden corner and sat them on the bed. 

“It asked what you were doing. I’m not doing anything tomorrow after practice, so you could come if you wanted.” 

“Oh, um,” She looked over at her luggage. “I’m going to be busy the next-” Her voice quivered. 

“Mima?” The concern made her tear up. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing!” She was mainly angry at herself. “Just… please. Promise me this, Wakatoshi.” 

“What is it?” 

“Please, leave room in your heart for me. No matter what I do. Always,” She couldn’t stop the gasps from coming out. “Always let me back in. Always love me, please.” 

“Mima, what are you doing?” 

“I’m selfish, Wakatoshi. But I love you. I love you so fucking much,” She wiped at the tears drenching her face. “I love your voice when you wake up. Or when you’re concerned. I love how when you take showers, you always wet your left hand first. I love it when-” 

“Mima what are you doing?!” She could hear him rustling around, and his mom calling out to him. 

“Your smell is like home to me. It calms me, please, Wakatoshi,” it was silent both ends. “Love me.” 

“Mima. You better tell me what you are doing.” Ushijima sounded angry. 

“Non desidero amare, perché non merito l’amore.” She hit the red button and the beep went off. 

~Ushijima~

The wheels screeched to a stop in front of her house. Ushijima twisted the door knob and it opened. He rushed up to Mima’s room and found it empty. The box on Mima’s bed had a note on top of it. 

He grabbed it and started to read it. Instead, he skimmed until he saw what he needed. 

“I’ve decided to go back to America.” 

~~~

He rushed into the airport and looked at the time of flights. The one for America left in 30 minutes and was platform XX. He ran towards that. 

After running for some time, the familiar body shape came into view. “Mima!” heads turned towards him, and so did hers. 

Her eyes were puffed up and surprised. Ushijima ran to her and pulled her into his arms. “Wakatoshi. Please let go.” 

“Why are you leaving?” Ushijima muttered into her hair. “If you tell me, I will.” 

It was quiet in between the two. “Since I’ve been here, everything has gone to shit. So, I give up. I’ll go back to America and make my life better.” She looked up at him. “I’ll come back when I’m better.” 

And to his promise, he let go. “Please come back.”   
“I will,” And they shared their final kiss until who knows when. 

~Oikawa~ 

The headache was the first thing that hit him. The rancid taste was next. Oikawa got up and ran towards the bathroom. 

It burnt coming up and tears sprung in his eyes. The light of the bathroom flicked on, and Iwaizumi stood tall above him. “What happened last night?” Iwaizumi’s resting face made him look mad. 

“Like I’d know.” He turned the tap on and put his mouth under it. “I fucking hate alcohol.” 

Oikawa rested his face against the rim of the toilet and looked up and looked up at his lover. This felt different. It was as if Iwaizumi was mad. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, just…” He rubbed at his eyes. “Just stressed.” 

After some time, Oikawa tried standing up on sea legs. He went out into the hallway and opened Aki’s door. The child was still sleeping soundly. Oikawa quietly closed the door and made his way to Mima’s. 

He lightly knocked on the door and called out her name. He creaked her door open, and to his surprise, she was gone. 

He went back to the bathroom where Iwaizumi was still. “Do you know where Mima is?” He got a head shake back. Oikawa made his way back to her room and went in. The box attracted his attention first. 

“Oikawa, 

I’ve taken sometime to think over all of the situations we’ve been in. From you and Godzilla getting together. To Ushijima and I. Even my pregnancy.   
I’ve put you two through so much.” 

The note continued on about how sorry she was about doing what she did. 

“And please, give Aki the best education. Send him to the best schools. Seijoh, or even Shiratorizawa. Let him know what it is to have a home.” 

Oikawa’s breath wouldn’t come out. 

“I’ll see you some other day, because I’ve decided to go back to America.”   
He looked into the box and scribbles and numbers were on the DVDs. He made out only Mima’s name and picked all of them out. He arranged the numbers and chose the latest date. 

“Mima VBall 4/14” was on the front. Oikawa turned the TV and player on and slipped the disk in. Immediately, the camera moved back and forth, watching the ball. 

Random voices came out, and Oikawa didn’t understand. A loud speaker went off, and he saw the ball in Mima’s hand. 

She bounced it and threw it in the air. Exactly how Oikawa taught her all those years ago. Her body jumped and slapped the ball all the way to the other side, received by the opponent. He wish he understood English, because he heard, “Someone block it.” 

Mima ran up to the net and jumped the entirety of it. She could jump just a little bit higher than her brother and Karasuno’s future ace. When she spiked the ball, though, it sounded exactly like Ushiwaka’s. The ball sounded like it exploded when it hit the floor, and her team got the point. 

It carried on like any other game, until the final point. The other team had the ball and a couple of girls rounded up by the net, including Mima. But something seemed different. Another girl came running up from the side and bumped Mima right out of the way. 

It remind Oikawa of the time Kyoutani would pull his stunts. But instead of the victim being okay, a huge crash sounded, and Mima laid on the ground and held her hip. Her screams went along with the whistle, and people gathered around her. The camera cut off, but resumed with a later date in the corner. 

Mima was in front of a microphone, and she held herself up with crutches. With tears slipping down younger Mima’s face, Oikawa wished he could understand English.


	15. Notes from Here on Out

I'm orphaning this work. I can't finish it. 

To ruin it. Iwa and Oiks break up. Aki is taken away by another adult. Mima runs away. Blah Blah.   
The two see meet each other on a train coming home from university. They reconcile, fuck, blah blah, other shit the two characters wouldn't actually do.   
They would've gotten married in the 16th chapter. Mima would've came back and gotten with Ushi ALL OVER AGAIN. Blah fucking blah.  
To follow up, Ushi n Mima get twins. Oiks and Iwa actually get their own baby.   
I'm orphaning this bullshit. Oneshots are easier and better than this shit. Done with this bullshit.


End file.
